Supernatural: The Winchester Bloodline
by princessbraids
Summary: [season four - onward] "Definitely a Winchester, with that foul mouth." Her name? Evie Dawson. She went to sleep in New York, but woke up with some annoying guy called Gabriel poking and prodding at her, and now, she has to live under the watchful eyes of Sam and Dean Winchester - who just happen to also be her half-brothers.
1. Chapter One

_Hello readers!_

 _So I decided to watch supernatural from the very beginning, for like the thousandth time! And this time round, I kind of wanted to give this a go... Because I've always kind of pictured it, but never really did anything about it... So I figured, why the heck not?! So if you're into OC stories, then I really hope you like this! I don't plan on making my OC a mary-sue type character, so please, if at any point it starts to feel that way, do tell! I'm hoping for a good character development here, all the while maintaining the gruesome magic of supernatural! :)_

 _xx_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Dean silently trudged around the room, moping to himself. He didn't like the idea of having a new brother thrusting himself into their lives. He didn't know the kid - nor was he willing to get to know him. He stopped and glared at the nightstand. Adam's mother had quite a few photo frames out, one which really stood out to Dean was Adam with their father. _His_ father. He glared at it, angrily.

Hearing footsteps coming from just outside the room, Dean cleared his throat and turned away from the nightstand, just in time to see Adam walk through the door.

"The, uh... Nightstand... It was knocked over. Anything else?" Dean asked as he stared down at the floorboards.

"Well, not really." Adam shrugged. "The Sheriff said there's no sign of a break-in."

'Ha! Typical.' Dean thought as he glanced around the room once again.

"What? You think the cops missed something?" Adam asked. Dean bit his tongue, forcing back the smirk that was tempted to make an appearance. He could not - and would not - allow himself to be amused by this kid.

"Maybe?" Dean said, shrugging slightly. "They don't have my eyes."

"You're a mechanic." Adam said.

"Yeah. That's right." Dean said, not bothering to sound the least bit convincing. He turned away after glancing over at Adam's face. It was clear the kid didn't believe Dean. Whether it was regarding the case itself or Dean's profession, he didn't know - nor did he care. There was a slight moment of silence, in which Dean continued to glance anywhere but at Adam, before the kid spoke again.

"Dean... What else can you tell me about dad?"

"You knew him." Dean said, with yet another shrug. The longer he spent with this kids, the more his anger was surfacing.

"Not as well as you." Adam smirked slightly. Dean glanced over at him incredulously. Who did this kid think he was? Dean sighed, and clenched his fists behind his back.

"Trust me, kid, you don't wanna know." Dean said. He stopped pacing around the room when he heard footsteps again. Glancing toward the door, he spotted Sam with something in his hand. Giving Dean only a brief nod, Sam disappeared from the door. "Give us a minute."

Dean partially wanted to laugh at Sam for not bothering to take their conversation further away from the room, where Adam could obviously still overhear them, but he was slowly growing interested in the case.

"Talk to the cops?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, twitching slightly. "Like Adam said - no leads on his mom."

"Hmm. Shocker." Dean said, rolling his eyes ever so slightly.

"But, I did find this." Sam unfolded the piece of paper and held it up. "In 1990, there were seventeen grave robberies in Windom."

"Think that's why dad came through here?" Dean asked, scanning the news article over, hoping to find some answers.

"I'd say so... Check it out." Sam pointed to the printed picture. Dean pulled the paper closer, and narrowed his eyes. With a short laugh, he brought the paper back down.

"Alright, so he was hunting something. What?" Dean said.

"No idea... Those were the pages he tore out of the journal." Sam said. "But last month it started up again. Three bodies from a local cemetery."

"So, whatever he was after, he didn't kill it, and it's back." Dean said, urging himself not to punch something that very moment.

"And... What? Re-started the game with fresh meat?" Sam asked, with a slight tinge of humour that didn't go unnoticed by Dean. "I mean, Kate's missing, and er... So is a local bartender. A guy named Joe Barton."

Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam handed him a new piece of paper, one with a picture of a man on it. Dean nodded slightly and headed back to the room where he'd left Adam. Surely enough, the kid was sat on his mother's bed, clutching onto a photo frame. Dean tried not to peer over to see which picture it was, so instead he gave the nightstand a quick look. The photo with Adam and their father was still there - so which one was Adam clutching onto? Sam gave Dean a slight nudge, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey... Uh... Does your mom know a Joe Barton?" Dean asked as he held up the man's picture.

"I... I don't think so. Why?" Adam asked as he set down the photo frame. It was him, with his mother, and a girl whom Dean was unfamiliar with. Sam glanced at Dean, wondering why his brother was acting so strangely, and then gave him a slight nudge again. Dean took a deep breath and turned back to Adam - however something else caught his attention. Leering down to the floor, Dean approached the bed cautiously. Adam stood, confused, and tried to see what Dean was seeing. "What is-"

"Shh!"

Dean crouched down to the floor and looked under the bed. As quick as he'd found himself on the floor, he got up and, without glancing back at anyone, he began pulling against the mattress. On the floor was an air vent. Dean glanced up at Sam, who was now pulling Adam to one side.

"Rock, paper scissors." The two said in unison, as Adam watched them, confused. Dean growled loudly when he put 'scissors' and lost due to Sam's 'rock'.

"Every time." Dean mumbled.

Sam bit back the urge to laugh as Dean grumbled his way into the air vent. Adam took a few steps back from the two, feeling slightly frustrated by the lack of answers he was getting with the situation. He glanced over at the photo frame once again and felt a slight twinge in his chest.

"She your girl?" Sam asked, with a knowing smile spread on his face. Adam glanced up at him, shocked. "It's okay. It's not like you're not allowed."

"It's not like that." Adam said, somewhat uneasily.

"Ah... Gotcha." Sam laughed slightly. "She's just a _friend_."

"Uh... Yeah..." Adam said before turning round to look out the window. 'How the heck do I tell them?' he thought.

...

Dean had been gone for a good hour or so, after storming off on Sam and Adam. Sam could understand not wanting to endanger Adam's life, but he knew the kid would follow them regardless. So, he figured it would be best to just teach him a few basics - at least then he could come out alive. With a rather loud sigh, Sam got up and began gathering together all his weapons. He could at least make the kid useful and teach him how to clean a gun.

"She's not my girlfriend..." Adam said suddenly, making Sam glance over at him confused. "The girl in the photo back at my mom's."

"Yeah..." Sam said as he walked back toward the two beds. "We established that earlier."

"No... I mean..." Adam looked away. He had to do this... Sam and Dean had the right to know... "She's my sister."

"Oh..." Sam nodded. "Well she's very pretty."

"She's _our_ sister." Adam muttered. There was a sudden, loud clattering sound. Sam had dropped the gun to the floor and was now staring at Adam with his two bright eyes as wide as saucers.

"Come again?" Sam managed to choke out, his voice coming out slightly high-pitched.

"Dad had another kid... With another woman..." Adam said, almost as though it was something normal to hear every day. "He... Uh... He introduced me to her about a year after I met him. Said he met her mom while he was in Ohio, or something, and found out about her... We're close..."

"Wha... How..." Sam felt angry now... This was possibly what Dean was feeling earlier. Learning he had a brother was one thing, but learning that he had a brother _and_ a sister, which his dad had conveniently kept a secret, was pushing his limits.

"I wanted to tell you sooner... But... I... I don't know..." Adam got up now and began pacing around the room. "I told her... About dad... I called her before I met you guys... I just didn't tell her about you two... Not exactly, at least."

"Wha..." Sam cleared his throat, and attempted to sound as normal as he possibly could, despite the many questions that were cluttering his brain. "Where... Where is she now?"

"New York." Adam said. "Sam, listen-"

"It's not your fault." Sam said, raising a hand. "It's... It's fine. Really."

"What about Dean?" Adam asked, knowing all too well he'd take it a lot worse than Sam did.

"Uh... I suggest we don't tell Dean just yet."

Sam figured now was as good a time as ever to teach Adam how to work his weapons. Sam just wanted something - anything - to keep him from finding ways to bring his dad back from the dead, just to break his nose. He'd managed to push all thoughts of a possible sister away from his mind, until Adam spoke up once again, after about another half hour or so.

"Sam... How did dad really die?"

...

Hellhounds... All-watching Baphomet... Afflictions of ghosts...

Adam felt overwhelmed - in a good way. He felt ready to take on whatever was after him. He felt determined to avenge his mother. He was excited. So excited, in fact, that he was certain he could feel the adrenaline pulsing inside of him.

"So, then we lit it on fire." Sam said proudly.

"With a homemade flamethrower?" Adam asked, incredulously.

"Yeah!" Sam beamed. "They're easy to build. I'll show you."

"That's some job you got, man." Adam chuckled slightly.

Sam felt a frown appearing. Perhaps he'd taken the wrong approach with Adam? This wasn't a job - he had no intention of making this lifestyle seem fun, or cool in any way. He just wanted Adam to be prepared. The creature, whatever it was, was going to come after him no matter where he went, he was certain of it. So, for the sake of his life, Sam only wanted him to be prepared - but not full-on excited.

"Listen... Being a hunter isn't a job, Adam. It's life." Sam said, in a serious tone he hadn't tried out on Adam yet. "You're pre-med... You know the girl we discussed earlier?"

Adam glanced back at Dean slightly, who was glaring back at the two of them, before turning back to Sam and nodding briefly.

"Well you can forget all about her." Sam said coldly. "If you're really gonna do this, you can't have those kinds of connections. Ever. They're weaknesses. You'll just put the people you care about in danger and get them killed."

Dean shook his head and looked away. He couldn't believe his ears. Sam noticed Dean's sour expression.

"That's the price we pay. You cut 'em out, and you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family."

Adam glanced up at Sam, now feeling _very_ confused. It all suddenly felt like one gigantic contradiction. She was family - she was _their_ family. Surely once this was over, the first thing he should do is go see her, check up on her and teach her what Sam taught him.

"But Sam-"

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Dean called out, looking extremely irritated.

...

Sam stirred, he opened his eyes but his vision was blurry. He could hear something, though. Someone... Someone was humming. He closed his eyes and re-opened them, and tried to move. He couldn't. Groaning, he tried to move once again, only to realise his wrists and ankles were bound.

"Silver. No wonder none of the tests worked. You're not shape-shifters, you're ghouls." Sam said, trying his best to sound smug, despite the circumstance.

"You know, I find that term racist." Kate spoke. She got up from where she sat beside Sam and began circling him, sniffing him as she moved. "Mmm... Fresh meat. So much better than what we're used to."

"I should've known." Sam said, mainly to himself. "It was the fresh kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See, you're just filthy scavengers, feeding off the dead, taking form of the last corpse you choke down-"

"And their thoughts... And their memories..." Adam said, as he walked into the room. "Like Adam, for instance."

"Well, we are what we eat." Kate said, with a satisfied grin.

"You're monsters." Sam said through gritted teeth. Kate smirked down at him and drew the knife she was holding across his arm, making him groan in pain.

"You use that word a lot, Sam." Adam said, whilst Kate bent down to drink the blood from Sam's arm. "But I don't think you know what it means."

"His blood... It tastes different." Kate said, looking up at Adam.

"Our father was a monster?" Adam continued. "Why? Because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Sam. Living, anyway."

"No, he was no monster." Kate said, now wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "But the thing that killed him was. A monster named John Winchester."

"What was the point in all this?" Sam asked, his breath hitching when he felt Adam pinch his side. "What was the point of telling me about the girl?"

"Oh, you mean Evie?" Adam smirked. "Well I figured you'd like to know where we're heading to next. You didn't tell Dean, so once we're through with you, he won't know what to do."

Sam bellowed out in pain when Adam stabbed something deep into his side. Adam chuckled to himself and put his finger inside the wound, making Sam groan even more.

"Thanks to your daddy, my brother and I grew up on our own." Kate said.

"We're like you and your brother. Inseparable." Adam added.

"Actually, it was very hard to get you on your own." Kate said, laughing maliciously. She bent down once again to sniff Sam.

"You said it yourself, Sam, the only thing you can count on is family." Adam grinned.

"First, it was John's cop friend... Then his slut..." Kate said, with a disgusted tone, and pointing to herself. "Then his son."

"Then I called John, but the son of a bitch was already dead." Adam chuckled.

"So I guess you and Dean will have to do instead" Kate grinned. "Then the girl... Because, why not?"

"But Dean won't interrupt us this time. We're gonna feed on you nice and slow... Like we did with Adam." Adam grinned and leaned down closer to Sam.

"Oh, and, by the way, he really was your brother." Kate whispered. "Thought you should know that."

"He was still alive when we took our first bites." Adam said, as he sniffed down Sam's side and back to where he'd stabbed Sam previously.

"And he was a screamer." Kate added. Sam wouldn't let them get to him. He couldn't. He tried his best to drown out their words. Though, all he could think of was ripping the two apart, piece by piece.

Kate and Adam glanced at each other, before slicing each of Sam's arm once... Twice... Sam bit his tongue to keep him from screaming out in pain - like Adam probably did. He didn't want to give these two the satisfaction. He couldn't help but wonder what Adam must've felt. He began struggling against the ropes that held him down. He had to escape. He had to avenge Adam.

"Sam, the more you struggle, the faster you'll bleed out. So you might as well lie back and relax." Adam said, irritably.

"HEY!"

Sam felt relieved when he heard that voice. Never in his life has he felt more grateful to perfect timing. Instantly, Dean fired at Adam, sending him flying back to the wall. Dean aimed at Kate next.

"DEAN, THEY'RE GHOULS!" Sam shouted, after mustering enough strength to do so.

Another shot was heard, and Dean smirked down at Kate's headless body. Ghouls meant headshots. Dean rushed over to Sam and began untying the ropes on his wrist - only to suddenly be thrown aside by Adam. Sam could hear glass shuttering, groans and yells. He continued to struggle, hoping to free himself from the ropes. He heard banging now - he managed to glance over to the side, and despite his vision starting to blur once again, he saw Dean standing on top of Adam, and beating him down with something. It was over... It was nearly over... They would have avenged Adam...

But he was still bleeding.

The room fell silent and Sam glanced over again. Now was not the time to be contemplating anything.

"Dean..." Sam managed to force out. He heard Dean scramble to his feet and rush over to him. He could just about see Dean ripping apart the tape and cutting through the ropes. He then grabbed towels and helped Sam sit up.

"Come on... Come on..." Dean muttered, as he tried to help Sam. Sam couldn't help but express his pain now. He'd held it in as much as he possibly could, but with Dean it didn't matter. "Hang on okay? Alright... Here we go... Here we go..." Dean wrapped the towels around Sam's wrists now, making Sam wince. "Hang on, buddy. Alright..."

"Thank you..." Sam managed to breathe out.

"That's what family's for, right?" Dean said, rather amused. "Keep pressure on that."

"Dean..." Sam said, weakly.

"Just keep pressure on it, Sammy, don't use up your energy." Dean said, as he rummaged around. But Sam couldn't keep it from him any longer. He had a right to know. Sure, she was no longer in danger of being a ghoul's lunch, but who's to say she wasn't in any other kind of danger? She was of their bloodline. Surely a demon was bound to figure that out eventually - that's assuming they hadn't already.

"Dean... We... We..." Sam clutched his eyes shut and tried to focus, but it was proving to be much harder than he expected. "We... Dean..."

"Sammy?" Dean approached him once again and wrapped an arm around him. "Sammy just stop talking, alright?"

"But-"

"Save it for later, Sammy."

...

Dean broke up the pieces of wood and scattered it across the body. After getting Sam back to his normal state, they had returned to recover Adam's body from the tomb.

"You sure we should do this?" Sam asked, uneasily. Dean opened a bottle of lighter fluid and began scattering it across the body and the surroundings.

"The ghouls didn't fake those pictures. They didn't fake dad's journal. Adam was our brother. He died like a hunter. He deserves to go out like one." Dean said. Sam could notice the regret that was filling up Dean's mind. Ghoul or not, Sam was certain Dean felt as though he should've had a different approach.

"Maybe we could bring him back?" Sam said, after a moment of silence. "Get a hold of Cas and call in a favor."

"No." Dean said, somewhat sternly. "No, Adam's in a better place." Dean lit the match he was holding and took a few steps back before throwing it and watching Adam's body go up in flames. "You know, I finally get why you and dad butted heads so much." Sam glanced over at Dean, somewhat confused. "You two were practically the same person. I mean, I worshipped the guy, you know? I dressed like him, I acted like him, I listen to the same music... But you were more like him than I will ever be. And I see that now."

Sam wasn't sure what to say to Dean about that. What had he meant? That's when Sam remembered he still knew something Dean didn't - something that should be mentioned.

"Dean..."

"You can take it as a compliment." Dean said as he gazed into the flames.

"No... Dean... Adam told me something, something which I think is true." Sam said, shifting uneasily.

"You mean a ghoul told you something?" Dean smirked ever so slightly. "Whatever it was, Sammy, it doesn't matter now, because they're gone."

"Dean, you said it yourself, they didn't fake the pictures... Or anything... That ghoul knew everything there was to know about Adam." Sam said, now also gazing into the flames. "There was a picture in his mom's room. Him, his mom, and a girl-"

"Yeah, I saw it." Dean nodded and looked up at Sam. "He - the ghoul was holding it... Sammy, where are you going with this?"

"That girl... Evie..." Sam took a deep and shaky breath, making Dean fully turn toward him with a worried look. "She... She's one of us."

"A hunter?" Dean asked, forcing back the urge to roll his eyes at Sam's drama.

"A Winchester." Sam breathed out, finally. "Dad... Had another kid..."

Dean stared at Sam. His expression was unreadable. Sam had expected Dean to shout out, exasperated, shocked by the idea of having yet another sibling, that could also already be dead. However, Dean said nothing. He simply turned around and headed back to the car. Sam turned, also, feeling confused by Dean's reaction.

"Dean-"

"Who the hell does he think he is, poppin' out kids everywhere?" Dean laughed slightly. "I mean, for Pete's sake, would it kill to tell us about at least _one_ of them?" Dean was laughing hysterically now and Sam wasn't sure what to make of it. "You know, Sammy, I walked into this town with a brother, and I'm leaving with a brother, another dead brother, and the idea of having a sister. What, is she another love child of John Winchester and some random woman, whom he met a few years back because he wanted to replace you?"

"Replace me, what-"

"Oh, come on, Sammy!" Dean said, still laughing. "Why do you think he approached Adam when he did, huh? It was right when you decided to leave us! He had to fill that void somehow, didn't he?"

"Dean-"

"So where is she, huh?" Dean asked, a slight deranged look spreading across his features.

"New York." Sam said.

"Ah, the big ol' apple!" Dean laughed once again. "Great, that's just great. Well, you know what? I don't care!"

"Dean-"

"No." Dean said, now looking very serious - in a deadly sort of way that almost made Sam retreat. Almost. "We're not getting involved with this kid. She'll be fine as long as she doesn't know anything about us."

"But Dean-"

"I said no, Sammy!" Dean said. "Get in the car. Let's go."

"Dean, we have to tell her about Adam. They were close." Sam said, trying his best to reason with him.

"We don't _have_ to do anything." Dean laughed once again. "If they were close, she'll find out eventually, from the cops. Someone's bound to notice he's gone missing at some point."

"Dean, that's not fair and you know it." Sam said, beginning to feel rather irritated.

"We're not getting involved and that's that." Dean said and he got into the car, and put his seatbelt on. Sam sighed and followed. They would find and meet her... Evie... He just had to wait until Dean was sane enough to do so.

* * *

 _\- fin -_

 _of this chapter at least... This story has still got a loooong way to go. The first time they meet Evie will be in Season 5, so I'll try and get bits of the previous episode, so to speak, just to you all know whereabouts in Season 5 I'm planning this..._

 _it'll all make sense once it's updated! (or so I'm hoping)_

 _xx_


	2. Chapter Two

_Hello readers!_

 _Well I'm clearly excited about this story, which is why you've all been granted a new chapter. I saw a couple of you favorited it, so all I can say is thank you! And I hope you're liking it so far! :) xx_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Son of a bitch." It was pouring down with rain that morning. Evie's grandmother had given their driver the week off, due to his newborn son, and Evie had a very lecture first thing at school - and it was pouring. With a ridiculously loud and frustrated groan, she picked up the biggest umbrella she could find hidden in the cupboard and took off.

"Good morning, ma'am." The doorman said, as Evie appeared in the lobby.

"Good morning, Arthur. Got any spares lounging around?" Evie asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Sorry, ma'am, all our drivers are out." The doorman said, apologetically.

"Ah, well, rain it is." Evie said, with a slight shrug. She bid the doorman farewell and headed out the door.

Needless to say, the umbrella proved itself to be extremely useless. After fighting against it for half a block, Evie groaned even louder than she had done before, and tossed it in the nearest trash can. She stomped off, silently remembering she could change into her P.E kit once she got to school.

"Terrible weather, isn't it?" A man spoke. He walked up to Evie, holding an overly large transparent umbrella, one which seemed to hold down the fort against the blowing wind.

"Yeah. Ridiculous." Evie muttered, before trying to continue her way.

"I can offer you a ride." The man said, making Evie glance back at him. Who the heck was this creep?

"Sorry, Mr, but I don't even know you." Evie shrugged, and tried once again to walk off.

"But I know you, Evelyn." Evie stopped instantly and turned back to the man.

"Come again?"

"I know you... I knew your mother... And I most definitely knew your father." The man said with a small smile. "I'd just like to talk."

"Who the heck are you?" Evie asked, her irritation increasing gradually.

"I'm The Trickster." The man said as a small smirk appeared on his face.

Evie was confused by this man. Who was he and why did he know her name? Was he a stalker? She went to turn once again, to continue her way to school, and hopefully find a familiar face along the way, but the man snapped his fingers - and suddenly, before she could even register what was happening - she found herself in an abandoned warehouse.

...

"What the hell-"

"Now, now, Evelyn, we need to talk." The man said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell do you want, you son of a bitch?" Evie spat, viciously. The man smirked slightly, and snapped his fingers once again. This time, Evie found herself tied to a chair and her mouth gagged with duct tape.

"Definitely a Winchester, with that foul mouth." The man chuckled to himself. Evie mumbled against the duct tape, her face forming into a frown. "Winchester? You recognise that name? You should... It was your father's name. John Winchester." The man grinned at Evie's failed attempt of masking her shock. "Ah... You do know you're a Winchester then. I bet you're still wondering, though, why it is you are here. Am I right?" Evie continued to glare at the man, whom was clearly waiting for an answer. "Well, I'll tell you anyway. See, I'm currently having a little fun with two people who both have something in common with you. I need them to do something for me, you see? So I figured, why not try and convince them in a good way? See, that's where you come into the picture... They have this... Interesting weakness about them. Family... They'd do anything for family... Regardless whether or not they know you."

Evie mumbled against the duct tape once again. Family? What was this mad man talking about.

"Tell me, Evelyn, how is your grandmother?" The man asked, and Evie began mumbling louder against the duct tape, and struggling against the ropes on her wrist and ankles. "Ah... The same weakness runs in the family I guess. Must be something about the blood." The man now circled her. "And your brother... What was his name again?" Evie mumbled something against the duct tape, which sounded quite rude, and made the man gasp. "Now, now, there's no need for that, Evelyn... I was just asking about your big brother - or one of them at least." Evie mumbled something again. "Adam... That's the name! Adam... Poor boy... Went out in such a way." Evie's eyes widened unwillingly. She began to struggle against the ropes once again. The man groaned in frustration and suddenly grabbed a handful of her long hair, pulling her head back. "You didn't know?" The man whispered viciously. "Poor Adam got eaten alive by a pair of ghouls... Though, I agree it's not his fault he's a Winchester, it was still bound to happen. Your daddy killed a lot of demons and creatures... Some of them like to get revenge."

Evie felt her eyes sting. Adam? What was this man saying? What happened to Adam? Was this the reason he hadn't replied to her messages? Was he gone? Was he dead?

...

Evie screamed against the duct tape as the man sliced against the skin on her thigh. Her breathing was heavy and her vision was blurring. Was this how she was going to die? She hadn't even said goodbye to her grandmother properly that morning. She just left the house, frustrated by the weather. She probably give anything to be stuck outside in the rain at that moment. The man sliced down her arms now, and she was losing the strength to scream. She silently wondered how long it would take for her to bleed out - because that's what it felt like. She could see the blood begin to pool around the chair and she wanted to throw up.

"I'm not normally one to do this, I must say." The man spoke suddenly. "But this is definitely one good way to get their attention." Evie closed her eyes slightly. She just wanted to pass out. She couldn't stand the pain... She didn't want to look at the man... She just wanted to fall into a deep slumber.

...

Dean irritably got out of the car and pulled open the trunk. He had a sudden plan - one that could potentially work if he assumed things correctly. He'd had enough of that damn Trickster.

"Dean?" Sam's robotic voice spoke.

"What?" Dean spat, still annoyed.

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable." Sam spoke. Dean shut the trunk of the car, quite viciously and stepped away. "Ow... You sure this is gonna work?"

"No. But I have no other ideas." Dean muttered. He took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. "ALRIGHT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! UNCLE! WE'LL DO IT!"

"Should I honk?" Sam said, sarcastically, and then, quite suddenly, he appeared. The Trickster.

"Wow, Sam, get a load of the rims on you!" The Trickster teased.

"Eat me." Sam spat.

"Okay, boys, ready to go quietly?" The Trickster grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Not so fast." Dean chuckled, slightly. "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." The Trickster shrugged, but still, the trickster snapped his fingers and within seconds, Sam stepped out of the car. "Happy?"

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked.

"I am The Trickster." The Trickster said, with a shrug.

"Or maybe you're not?" Dean said. Sam threw a flaming lighter toward The Trickster and instantly a ring of fire sprung up around him. "Maybe you've always been an angel."

"A what?" The Trickster laughed, incredulously. "Somebody slip something in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what, you just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Dean said. The Trickster laughed at dean, but he soon realised the brother's weren't going to give in so easily. With a snap of his fingers, The Trickster brought them back to reality - the warehouse.

"Well played boys." The Trickster applauded. "Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean smirked.

"Where'd I screw up?" The Trickster asked.

"You didn't." Sam said, shaking his head. "Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"But mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean said.

"Meaning?" The Trickster asked.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean laughed slightly.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?" Sam spat.

"Gabriel, okay?" The Trickster sighed. "They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Sam huffed slightly. "The archangel?"

"Guilty." Gabriel shrugged.

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked.

"It's my own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner f the world... Till you two screwed it all up." Gabriel said.

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." Gabriel muttered.

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked.

"Do you blame him?" Dean said, turning to face Sam. "I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douche-nozzles."

"You shut your cakehole." Gabriel spat. "You don't know anything about my family. I love my Father and my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it, okay? So I left and now it's happening again."

"Then help us stop it." Sam said.

"It can't be stopped." Gabriel laughed slightly.

"Do you wanna see the end of the world?" Dean said, angrily.

"I WANT IT TO BE OVER!" Gabriel shouted. "I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two. Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that." Sam said. Gabriel simply laughed in his face.

"You don't know my family." Gabriel said, shaking his head. "What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, slightly confused. Gabriel chuckled.

"You sorry sons of bitches... Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it." Gabriel pressed. "Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father. Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other. Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? It's because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you."

"That's not gonna happen." Dean said, quietly, almost unconvincing, after a rather long and uncomfortable moment of silence.

"I'm sorry. But it is" Gabriel said, somewhat sincerely. "Look, guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow... But this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

There was yet another long moment of silence, in which Sam glared daggers at Gabriel, silently hoping he could get rid of the damn angel right then and there, and Dean simply looked down at the ground, silently contemplating everything. Gabriel sighed once... Twice... Three times...

"So, boys, now what? We stare at each other for all eternity?" Gabriel teased.

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Dean said. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow up at him, almost begging Dean to make him. "Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel."

Surely enough, Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. In an instant, Castiel appeared at the warehouse.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Fine." Castiel said. "Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro!" Gabriel waved. "How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess... Uh... Awful?"

"Okay..." Dean said, after taking note of Castiel's death glare. "We're out of here. Come on, Sam."

"Uh, okay, guys, very funny." Gabriel began, but he realised Dean and Sam weren't turning back. "So what, huh? You're just gonna leave me here forever? HUH?"

"No..." Dean said, stopping just by the door. "We don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record - this isn't about some prize fight between your brothers, or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Sam and Castiel silently watched as Dean pulled the fire alarm. Gabriel looked up and saw a sprinkler just above his head. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

...

"Can we get something to eat?" Sam said.

They had been riding in the car for the past hour or so, with Castiel lounging in the backseat and observing the view from the window. Sam had been quite surprised that Castiel agreed to Dean little road trip to help clear their minds.

"Sounds like a plan. Where to?" Dean asked, uncharacteristically chirpy.

"Are you feeling-"

"Oh no." Castiel spoke, sitting up and glaring out in the distance. Dean narrowed his eyes and the car slowed down. As they got closer, Dean finally saw what Castiel had meant.

"Oh, God, what does his want now." Dean muttered, irritably.

Dean pulled over on the side and the brothers got out of the car. They stared, slightly disgusted, at the bloody girl in Gabriel's arms.

"Glad you stopped." Gabriel said, with a slight smirk.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, with a nod. His eyes never left the girl in Gabriel's arms.

"I think this belongs to you." Gabriel said, with a slight shrug.

"Us? I don't think so." Dean chuckled slightly. Sam observed the girl a little more... She had long, dark brown hair, which looked to be in knots and dirty from the blood that dripped down from her forehead. She was very small and he had no way of guessing her age - but he was certain she'd be at least fifteen. He looked at her bloody face once again, hoping to see past the mess it was, and he felt a slight twinge in his chest.

"Uh, Dean-"

"Oh that's right." Gabriel chuckled, slightly. "I forget you all haven't met. Still... Don't say I never did anything for you."

Gabriel placed the girl on the road, somewhat gently, and before Dean could say anything, Gabriel disappeared. Dean glanced back at Sam and groaned. Why did they have to take care of some random victim?

"Well? What now?" Dean asked, irritably.

"We take care of her?" Sam suggested.

"What?" Dean said, incredulously. "No! Why should we? We can take to a hospital and say we found her, but that's it!"

"Dean-"

"You should take care of her." Castiel said as he approached the unconscious girl.

"Give me one good reason." Dean said, chuckling to himself slightly.

"Because she's your family." Castiel said, looking up from the girl's form and into Dean's eyes.

"She's family..." Dean repeated, laughing slightly. "She's fa-" Dean paused... Had he heard correctly? Family? Did he mean... "No..."

"Evelyn Dawson." Castiel said, as he crouched down to the unconscious girl once again, only this time, he gently picked her off the ground. "We should head to somewhere safe."

"Is there such a thing?" Sam said, uneasily.

...

 _Damn it's cold... I bet Nana left the window open again... Urgh... But I'm too lazy to get up. I ache... Mrs. Hammington definitely did a number on us in P.E. I wonder if I remembered to put out the laundry last night? Would be rather useless if I didn't... Nana doesn't come into my room to check if I've got dirty clothes that need washing... And it's laundry day... Great, Evie, just great. Now you're going to have to do it all on your own... Well, I suppose I could get up and quickly do it... And then maybe sleep in until second period... Yeah, now that sounds like a plan..._

"I think she's waking up." Castiel said.

"Hey, uh, Cas..." Sam said, as he approached the angel. "I know we asked you to keep an eye on her, but that didn't mean you had to literally stand there and watch her."

"I don't mind." Castiel replied.

"Okay... But it's creepy." Sam said, arching an eyebrow.

"How so?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Well, uh... Never mind." Sam said, patting Castiel on the shoulder. "You just... Just keep doing whatever."

Castiel crouched down when Evie began stirring again. She let out a tired and painful groan, and pulled her hands up to rub her eyes, sitting up in the process. Castiel observed her every move, intensely.

"Evelyn?" Sam said, cautiously. Unsurprisingly to Sam, Evie tensed at the sound of his voice, and slowly turned to look up at him. With a rather loud and shrill scream, Evie jumped up onto the sofa she was lying on, bravely holding up the first thing she managed to grab - which happened to be a cushion. Hearing footsteps, Evie glanced over at the door, and held out the trembling cushion toward the door when she saw someone else appear.

"Oh, goodie, she's awake." Dean said, sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want?" Evie spat.

"It's okay." Sam said, holding up his hands. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"Yeah, right, like I'm that stupid." Evie said, laughing nervously.

"I'm Sam." Sam said, pointing to himself. "That's Dean." Evie glanced over at the man who remained by the door. "And this here is Castiel." Evie now glanced at the man closest to her, who seemed to observe her which such an intensity that she wondered if she was about to be eaten alive.

Eaten alive...

'Adam...' She thought.

"Where's the other one?" Evie asked, her anger increasing slightly.

"What other one?" Dean asked, now taking a few steps closer.

"The one who took me in the first place!" Evie spat. "Where the hell is he, huh? He owes me some answers."

"We're not gonna hurt you like he did." Sam said, still holding two hands up.

"Yeah, no duh!" Evie threw the cushion at Sam, who caught it, albeit startled by her actions, and she took off across the room, searching for the front door - only to then be met by the other man, the one who was standing by the door. Without thinking, Evie elbowed him in the stomach and rushed out the door he was blocking. She glanced back just to make sure she wasn't being followed, before she stopped to catch her breath. She had to figure out where she was and how she was going to get home...

"Please, don't run." Castiel said, appearing right behind her, making her scream and jump. She made a move to run off again, but Castiel grabbed her by the arm. In a blink of an eye, she was inside the room again.

"How did- Wha-"

"Evelyn, listen, we're not gonna hurt you. I'm Sam... Sam Winchester." Sam said, as soon as Castiel reappeared. He saw Evie's struggle die down almost instantly. The room fell silent - only to be cut off by the heavy footsteps of Dean, who walked back into the room, rubbing his stomach and glaring angrily at Evie.

"W-Winchester?" Evie choked out.

"John Winchester was our father." Sam said, calmly. "And he was your father too, right?"

"Oh... God..." Evie breathed out, her eyes widening slightly. She glanced up at Castiel, who was still holding onto her arm. "And you?"

"Castiel." Castiel said.

"I mean-"

"He's... An angel." Sam said, rubbing the back of his head. He took note of Evie's face, not surprised that she looked at him as though he was crazy. "Dean and I... And dad... We, uh, we-"

"We're mechanics. 'Angel' is just a term we use." Dean said.

"Dean, she deserves to know." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean said, chuckling slightly. "So she can end up like-"

"Dean." Sam warned.

"Like who?" Evie asked. "Like Adam?" Sam looked away and Castiel finally loosened his grip on her arm, allowing her to pull free. Dean bit his tongue. "You met him?"

"Not... Exactly..." Sam said, rubbing his head once again.

"He was murdered." Dean said, suddenly, surprising everyone in the room. Dean had been reluctant to let Adam in, and he was clearly reluctant with Evie, but he figured Sam was right, she did have the right to know about Adam.

"Yeah, I heard. Eaten alive." Evie muttered. "That... Trickster person, he told me."

"Gabriel." Castiel said, through gritted teeth.

"Come again?" Evie said, turning to glance up at him.

"His name is Gabriel." Castiel said.

"I think we should tell you about dad before we tell you about Adam." Sam suggested. Evie looked at him suspiciously. "I promise you that you can leave after we've told you everything."

"Sammy, a word." Dean said, already walking out of the room.

...

Dean was pacing by the front door, thoughts racing through his mind. Sam appeared only a few seconds after he'd started pacing, but allowed him some time to gather himself before he started speaking.

"Look, Dean-"

"We can't, Sammy." Dean said, cutting Sam off.

"And why not?" Sam asked, angrily. "If Adam had known how to protect himself, then maybe he would've stood a chance against those ghouls. Gabriel's taken her once, what's stopping him from taking her again? Or any other creature, for that matter? They _know_ Dean and there's no avoiding it. They will always know who we are and who's part of this damn bloodline."

"Sammy-"

"We send her back now, she'll have no way of defending herself." Sam said. "She'll die, Dean, and you're gonna blame yourself for the rest of your life."

"Defending myself from what?" Evie asked. Sam spun round, slightly startled.

"Demons." Dean said, looking away.

"Demons?" Evie repeated, doubtfully.

"Yeah... And other stuff." Dean said. He pushed past Sam and walked back into the other room, and pulled out five different books from the shelf. Evie had followed, and was now watching his every move, curious and confused. Dean looked up at her and sighed. "I'll start with the simple stuff and we'll work our way up."

Sam smiled slightly to himself, content on having convinced Dean to do the right thing. He then glanced over at Castiel, who stood there, still like a statue, simply observing.

"You okay?" Sam asked, quietly. Castiel startled from his gaze, and turned to face Sam, before heading out of the room. Dean spared them both a glance, which Sam returned, before returning his attention to Evie. Sam followed Castiel out of the room. "Cas?"

"I'm still trying to understand what Gabriel wanted with her." Castiel said.

"Might've tried to use her against us, but had a change of heart?" Sam suggested.

"I suppose." Castiel said. "She's... Interesting... Isn't she?"

"Uh, Cas, are you, uh... Checking her out, or something?" Sam asked, a slight smirk forming on his face, despite the uncomfortable feeling that was brewing inside of him.

"What do you mean? I am observing, yes." Castiel said.

"Huh... Never mind." Sam said shaking his head. "What do you know about her?"

"Born October 31, 1994 in New York. Her mother was Tamara Dawson, a crime-novelist. She died a few years back due to a heart attack." Castiel said.

"Okay..." Sam nodded.

"She met Adam five years ago." Castiel continued. "And they remained in contact until he was killed."

...

"It's late." Dean said, as he walked out of the room he was sharing with Sam, only to find Evie sat on the couch, staring at a silent TV.

"Can't sleep." Evie said.

"Look, kid, I get that it's a lot to take in but-"

"How do you do it?" Evie asked, glancing up at him. "All this... This hunting. How do you even manage to fall asleep?"

"You eventually become immune, I suppose." Dean said. He cautiously approached her, and when she didn't flinch away or give him a glare, he sat down on the couch. "I probably wouldn't have started if I had the choice."

"Yeah, but then you'd probably be dead." Evie laughed slightly. Dean silently agreed. "Now what?"

"You're free to go back home." Dean said, with a shrug. Evie nodded slightly, somewhat disappointed by his answer. "But that's your choice... I'm going to assume you're old enough to make your own decisions."

"I'm fifteen." Evie laughed, bitterly.

"Okay then, maybe not." Dean laughed also. "Well, I don't know... It's still your choice. You can stick around for a while, familiarise yourself with this lifestyle, or not get involved at all."

"You're suddenly very willing to let me join you." Evie said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, I know. It sickens me." Dean chuckled.

"Why?" Evie asked, curiously.

"Look... I'm gonna try... And be honest here." Dean began, and took a deep breath. "We don't know each other. I didn't know you existed until we met Adam - or well, you know what I mean - and we probably wouldn't have learned about your existence if the ghouls hadn't been so arrogant... But that doesn't mean I don't care. I can't tell you to leave and I can't tell you to stay... But I wouldn't mind it if you chose to stay. It would be kinda nice to know where you are, I guess."

"Thanks." Evie smiled.

"Dean..." Sam said, rushing out of the room. "We have to go. It's urgent."

"What?" Dean asked, getting up, somewhat nervously. Evie watched silently as Sam held out his phone to Dean, and Dean read a message and tensed up. "Hey, uh, Evelyn-"

"Evie." Evie said, interrupting Dean. "I like being called Evie."

"Right, Evie... Well, uh, we kinda have to be somewhere." Dean said, uneasily.

"Would you like me to come?" Evie asked.

"No." Sam and Dean answered simultaneously, and then glanced at each other.

"I can stick around." Castiel said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Okay, settled. We'll be back soon." Dean said, and he headed into the room to gather his things.

"Don't let him watch late-night TV shows." Sam whispered, glancing over at Castiel, who silently wandered the room.

"Gotcha." Evie grinned.

* * *

 _\- fin -_

 _of chapter two... :) x_


	3. Chapter Three

**EDIT [Jun/07/15]: Thank you Anon for pointing out the Helen/Ellen mistakes! Turns out the Ipad doesn't like the name 'Ellen' and kept changing it to 'Helen' (no clue why though, it's not an out-of-the-ordinary name)... I noticed some... Others, not so much. It's been edited, and I hope I didn't miss out on any! And again, you weren't being rude! If anything, I'm thankful you spotted the issue so I could correct it! :) xxx**

* * *

 _Hey everyone! So I'm back with another chapter, this one is based around the episode "Abandon All Hope" which is one I found really sad first time I saw it - which was a ridiculously long time ago! So... As I've done, mainly in chapter two, this kinda fills in where I imagined Evie being (of course, if it were up to me, each Supernatural episode would have to be almost 2h long just to fit my Evie Dawson in!)_

 _Thanks so much for all the reviews, I was so happy when I saw them! So happy, that I've decided to reply to each of you here~_

 **EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester:** _Thank you! I really hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! xx_

 **Anon:** _Hello Anon, hope to see you around more! No, no, it didn't come out rude at all, and as I was writing I was a bit worried it would come out a bit odd. So, answering your question (sort of at least) yes it was for the sake of trying to persuade Sam and Dean to do what he (Gabriel) wanted, but there's also another reason... One which shall be revealed soon, I promise! Gabriel kinda played a major part in Sam, Dean and Evie ever meeting at all... But I won't say more! Not for now at least! :) xx_

 **Anne:** _thank you Anne! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! xx_

 **HaRose** **:** _thanks so much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. I'm trying my best to be really cautious about how I'm portraying Evie... Yeah, she's a smart kid, and she picks things up quickly, but I don't want to make her seem ridiculously badass just yet (which is why she's not gonna start of hunting just yet.. She will, still within Season Five episodes, but nothing too ridiculously awesome, and possibly with a bit of a bad aim? hahaha... for now, I kind of want to show Evie's need for family... She's lost her mom at a young age, her dad was never around, and yeah she has her grandmother... but... well... That's what I'll say for now about that! But what I can say is that Evie kind of found some special bond with Sam and Dean which she wants to explore? So yeah, I'm hoping to develop that side more before I move onto making her actually kill demons effortlessly (that's if we even get there! Even the boys make mistakes...)_

 _So... Let's get down to business right?_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Spending time with the angel Castiel wasn't at all like Evie would've imagined. Yes, there was something unearthly holy and gracious about him, but Evie had expected him to speak of God, and the bible, and how hopeless humanity was... But she was wrong. Very wrong. Castiel enjoyed TV - much more than anyone Evie had ever met - and he seemed quite happy to be her temporary babysitter. Evie spent most of her day reading more of the books Dean had briefly showed her. Their world was beyond madness, something she couldn't quite believe just yet, but wouldn't deny completely.

"I'm surprised you haven't learned all this before." Castiel said, after Evie had moved on to her seventh book, and Castiel was on his tenth TV show.

"Is there any reason why I would have?" Evie asked, chuckling slightly. It definitely wasn't something you learned daily at her school.

"Well... I thought..." Castiel stopped himself before he could continue, after taking note of Evie's confused expression. Perhaps she wasn't entirely aware of _everything_ just yet, and it wasn't his place to tell her. "Never mind. I must be mistaken." He concluded.

"Right..." Evie said, shaking her head slightly. Castiel was definitely amusing...

...

It was another ten hours before Sam and Dean returned back to the motel. Dean had stomped inside with a brief "we have to go" before rushing into his room to get his things together.

"Evie, uh... We can get you some things on the way, if you want to stick around..." Sam said, rather uneasily.

"Or I could go with her to collect her things?" Castiel offered, rather suddenly, making Evie wonder which offer to take.

"Maybe you should just head back to New York for a while." Dean said, as he rushed back into the room.

"What? No!" Evie protested.

"Look, kid, we've got some important things to take care of." Dean said, rather harshly. Evie glared at him for a few good seconds, silently wondering where his nice side had run off to. There was a brief moment of silence, before Dean groaned. "Fine." Evie grinned. "Ten minutes to get your stuff."

Evie had never in her life imagined she'd be transported cross-country by an angel. In fact, the small part of her which still wanted to deny this life, and believe that her half-brothers were just crazy, was suddenly fully convinced.

"You didn't tell me the exact apartment, so..." Castiel said, as he awkwardly followed Evie into the elevator in her building.

"It's fine. If Nana isn't home, we'll use the spare key." Evie grinned.

"Who is Nana?" Castiel wondered, as the elevator came to a stop on the thirteenth floor.

...

"Evie?" A woman came rushing into the hallway, with arms wide open, and Castiel stared in slight shock. "God, Evelyn Mary Dawson, what the hell am I gonna do with you? You can't just run off and-"

"Sorry, Nana, I ran into a few people... Brothers..." Evie said, somewhat uneasily. "And I'd love to tell you more about it, Nana, but you see... Well, uh, I think I'm gonna help them out for a little while, and-"

"Oh, God, no." Nana breathed, anxiously.

"Nana, it's okay-"

"Please tell me it's not them." Nana said, tears forming in her eyes. "Not... Not the Winchesters."

"Winch- Nana... How do you know about them?" Evie asked, confusion filling her mind. Castiel remained further away, shuffling awkwardly, and staring around the lobby, at the different photo frames.

"Evie, please, you can't leave." Nana said, almost desperately. She grabbed hold of one of Evie's arm and tried to pull her further into the apartment.

"Nana!" Evie struggled against the woman's grip. "Nana, let me go!"

"Evelyn, your mom and I haven't wasted all these years on your protection, to just have you wander off with those boys." Nana said, now sounding slightly furious.

"Evie?" Castiel called out, as he cautiously walked further into the apartment.

"Nana, this isn't your choice!" Evie said. "I have the right to get to know them! Adam got to know them-"

"AND HE DIED!" Nana shouted, making Evie stare at her wide-eyed. Why did her Nana know that too? "You're not going. You have school-"

Nana suddenly let go of Evie, and was pushed back against the wall by an invisible force. Evie glanced behind her and saw Castiel with his arm extended.

"Castiel, it's fine." Evie said, turning back to her grandmother. "Nana, I'm getting my stuff and I'm leaving. Sam and Dean could use extra help, and I want to get to know them. They're my brothers, and I'm going to enjoy whatever time I have left with them."

"Evelyn-"

"I'll come back." Evie said, now looking down at the floor. She then looked back at Nana, dead in the eyes. "And when I do, you have a hell lot of explaining to do."

...

Evie silently wondered whether or not she'd packed too much as Dean's Impala rocketed about on the bumpy road. Sam had mentioned something about a colt to Castiel as soon as they had returned - what said colt was, Evie had no clue - and Castiel took off before Evie could even register things.

"So, uh, your mom okay with you taking off?" Dean asked.

"Dean-"

"My mom's dead, so she really gets no say." Evie shrugged slightly. She noticed Sam glance over at Dean, with a rather annoyed look, and Dean sighed. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"Sam did." Dean muttered.

"Cas told me." Sam said, glancing back at Evie, guessing she'd be wondering why Sam knew in the first place. He had guessed correctly.

"And how did he-"

"Angels." Dean said, glancing in the rear-view mirror. "They just know."

"Right..." Evie nodded.

"So... Who've you been living with?" Sam asked - and there was an obvious hint of concern in his voice, which made Dean glance over to him and smirk.

"My Grandmother." Evie replied, rather dryly. "She... Wasn't too pleased..."

"You can always go back." Dean said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" Evie smirked, staring Dean down through the rear-view mirror. Dean, however, didn't reply.

"It's not that..." Sam said, glancing between Evie and Dean, and trying to find the right way to express Dean's feelings - not that he knew _exactly_ what Dean was thinking, but he had a guess. "Evie... This... Life of ours-"

"Is really goddamn hard." Evie completed. "I get it, okay... And I also get that I have no clue what I'm doing right now." Evie puffed out her cheeks slightly and stared out the window. "I just... I don't know... I guess I'm going through a crazy phase." Evie shrugged.

"That's one hell of a phase." Dean laughed slightly.

"Yeah, well, I'm a teenager. We're all insane." Evie shrugged again, and this time made herself comfortable at the back. Sam and Dean silently exchanged amused glances at this. "Hey... Any chance we could stop for food? Any food... Burgers... Fries... Just food."

...

Evie jolted awake when the car came to a rather harsh stop. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and curiously looked around. She definitely had no clue where she was. She watched Dean curiously, through sleepy eyes, as he got out of the car.

"We're making a pit stop." Sam said, turning slightly to face her. Evie nodded sleepily, but barely acknowledged anything - until the back door opened and a blonde girl got in.

"You must be Evie." The girl greeted. She seemed friendly enough. "I'm Jo."

"We're going on a hunt." Dean said, as he got in the car also. He shifted slightly so he could see Evie. "You're-"

"Definitely going." Evie grinned.

"I like her enthusiasm." Jo said. "You'll love the thrill of killing your first demon."

"Jo..." Sam warned - or tried to.

"Do you drive?" Dean asked. Sam pursed his lips and gave Dean a confused look.

"I'm fifteen." Evie said, with a slight frown.

"Yeah, but, do you drive?" Dean asked again.

"Go-karts, I guess." Evie shrugged.

"Close enough." Dean said, turning back to face the front.

"Close enough?" Sam asked, with a nervous chuckle. "What if she crashes? None of us will hear the end of it."

"We'll have her on the wheel for a quick getaway." Dean said, clearly struggling to accept his own plan.

"Or I could-"

"No. Quick getaway." Dean said, glancing up in the rear-view mirror.

...

Dean stopped the car not too far away from a mansion. Evie silently wondered where the angel Castiel was at this point. Surely an angel would come in handy during something like this - whatever this was. Jo was the first to get out of the car. Evie watched as she pulled out something from a bag and walked over to the bushes nearby. Dean cleared his throat slightly, trying his best to ease his stress, as he clutched onto the wheel.

"Okay, so, when you turn on the car-"

"I know how to get it up and running, Dean." Evie said, rolling her eyes slightly. Dean simply nodded and got out of the car. Evie followed.

"You just sit and wait for us to come running out." Dean said, as he dropped the keys into Evie's hands. He then walked over to the trunk, where Sam was rummaging through. "This..." Dean said, handing Evie a gun. "Is in case any demons decide to bother you." Evie glanced between Dean and the gun, hesitant to take it. "It will only work if you're holding it."

"I... Well..." Evie scratched the back of her head slightly.

"It's easy." Jo said, appearing from behind a bush, now wearing a black dress and carrying her other clothes. "You point and shoot."

"Well, technically, you _aim_ and shoot." Sam corrected, rolling his eyes slightly. "Don't hesitate if it's a demon."

"How the heck will I know if it's a demon?" Evie asked, as Dean got tired of waiting and took hold of her hand and gave her the gun.

"Oh, you'll know." Jo chuckled slightly.

"Alright... Let's get going." Dean said, shutting the hood. "You." He said, pointing to Evie. "In the car."

"What if I run out of bullets?" Evie asked and Dean threw her some extra. "How the heck to I use this?" Dean groaned slightly, and Sam sent him a warning look. Sam motioned for Dean to continue on with Jo, and he gave Evie a quick demonstration on how to handle a gun. Evie stared at him, confused. "You do realise I didn't understand that, right?"

"The gun's fully loaded. Use it only if you need to. Worst case scenario, I have my phone. Call." Sam said. He didn't like the idea of leaving Evie alone and unprepared, but they had to be quick if they wanted the chance to find Crowley. He waited for Evie to get back in the car, before doing a quick check around and heading over to the gates.

...

Evie was drumming against the wheel when she spotted Sam, Dean and Jo heading back. She started the car, like she knew she was meant to, and nervously gripped the wheel. She was, however, exceptionally relieved when Dean rushed over to the driver's side and opened the door.

"It went well, no need for a quick getaway." Dean said, as Evie got out and sighed.

"Too well, if I may say so myself." Jo said.

"So... What did you guys have to do anyway?" Evie asked, curiously, as she sat in the back with Jo. Then, suddenly, she swore she could hear a fluttering sound.

"Did it work?" Castiel asked, appearing in the backseat between Jo and Evie.

"Better than expected." Sam said, smirking at Dean - who seemed to be recovering from the slight startle Castiel gave him. It was clear Dean wanted to tell the angel to stop appearing out of mid-air.

"How did you-"

"Angels." Dean said and Evie grinned.

"Oh, right, right..." Evie said, laughing nervously. "So... What exactly were you guys after?"

"The Colt." Castiel said.

"And... The Colt would be?" Evie asked, glancing around the people in the car.

"A weapon that can supposedly kill Lucifer." Castiel said, with an irritable sigh.

"Definitely kill Lucifer, I think you mean." Dean said, with a sarcastic smile.

"We should head to Bobby's." Sam said, as he looked down at his phone. "Ellen's already there."

"Who's Ellen?" Evie asked, curiously.

"My mom." Jo said, proudly.

...

Evie had heard quite a lot about Bobby, and it was clear her two newly-found brother's really respected him, but she couldn't help but wonder why they didn't speak as greatly about their father. She was hoping they would have much more to talk about John Winchester, seeing as he too was apparently a hunter - and not a mechanic, like she had thought. Ellen was just as nice as Jo had been. She asked Evie about New York, about her family, and more importantly, why she was willingly following the boys around. Once again, Evie found herself being reminded that this wasn't the lifestyle one would normally choose.

"She called it a phase." Sam said, in a rather teasing tone, which made Evie pull a face at him as a response.

"Well, as long as you're going in well aware, there's nothing more I can say." Ellen said, raising her hands up in defeat. "But if you're gonna be a hunter, then I suggest you start drinking like one."

Evie watched with eyes wide as Ellen set up five shot glasses in front of her and Evie.

"I think we forgot to mention that she can't legally drink just yet." Sam said, rather worriedly.

"Since when do we do anything legal?" Jo chuckled. "Go on, I was fourteen when I had my first real drink."

Evie gulped slightly, but accepted the shot glass that Ellen had poured and downed it. She immediately pulled a face at the burning sensation that cradled her throat.

"Awesome." Evie managed to croak out, making Ellen chuckle.

"Alright, alright, we'll start of slow. Go get yourself some water." Ellen said as she poured some for herself and filled up the other shot glasses on Evie's side. "Castiel, why don't you get your angel butt over here and give this a go?" As Castiel approached, hesitantly, Ellen picked up her first shot glass and downed it. She took a moment before moving onto the second. Third. Fourth. Finally, she picked up the last shot glass and it was gone within a second. "Alright big boy..."

"Well..." Castiel picked up the first shot glass and drank it. Second. Third. Fourth. Fifth. He didn't bother with small breaks like Ellen had, just to allow some time to recover from the horrid burning feeling. Ellen and Jo stared at him, amused. "I think I'm starting to feel something." Evie laughed at this, almost spitting out the water that was currently in her mouth.

"Come on, Evie, I'll show you where you get keep your stuff." Jo said, pushing herself off the counter. Evie followed the blonde girl and curiously looked around the bunker. It was filled with books, many more books than Dean had with him, and Evie silently wondered if Bobby would allow her to look through some of them. Jo pushed open one of the doors, which seemed to be the closest room to the bathroom. "You'll be sharing with me and my mom, though, sorry."

"That's okay." Evie said, with a slight shrug. She felt like a little girl on a camping trip - though, she wouldn't tell any of them that, otherwise they'd think she were crazy... Which she probably was.

"Hey, uh... I know you've been hearing this a lot and all, but, uh..." Jo shifted slightly before taking a deep breath and pulling Evie into a hug. Evie returned the hug, though she was quite surprised by it. "Just think about what you're getting yourself into, kid. If I had this choice, I wouldn't choose this life. If you've got the chance to get out, then get out." Jo pulled out of the hug and laughed to herself. "Sorry... Not really one to hug like that."

"It's okay." Evie said with a smile.

"You got family in New York, right?" Jo asked and Evie nodded. "Keep that in mind, kid. You have no idea how much you'll miss it once it's gone."

...

"Everybody get in here, it's time for the line-up." Bobby shouted and Evie cautiously walked out of the room, trying to remember where they all were. It wasn't an overly large place, but all the shelves and books seemed to form a slight maze. Evie finally found them, and they were all getting ready for a picture. She stopped herself from walking any further, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"Well, kid, get in here!" Ellen said, waving her hand. Evie stared at her for a while. "You drank like a hunter, now it's time to photograph like one." Evie laughed slightly, but walked over to them and stood between Helen and Castiel.

"She won't be going." Castiel said, glancing around the room.

"Oh, I know that." Ellen said with a wave of a hand.

"I don't mind..." Evie began, though she soon noticed the deep breath Dean took. "I mean... If you, uh, need an extra hand, or, uh... Something..."

"We're going after Lucifer." Castiel said, firmly. "It's not an ideal situation for someone with little to no experience."

"Nothing like gaining experience than being on the field." Ellen said, jokingly, though Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks.

"Are we gonna take this picture or not?" Bobby said, with a rather irritated tone. "It may surprise y'all, but sitting here listening to y'alls bickering is damn right boring."

"Oh, take a breather, Bobby. C'mon, let's get this done." Ellen smiled, pulling Evie to stand between her and Castiel. Evie looked up at the angel apologetically, when she stumbled a little too far into him. He gave a short nod in response, and Evie silently wondered if he ever smiled.

"Gonna need something to remember you by." Bobby said, with a slight chuckle. No one seemed to notice Evie's confused face.

"He is right." Castiel spoke. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on Earth." Last night? Evie felt her chest tighten slightly, and immediately tried to brush it off. Why was she getting so worked up over people she barely knew? Regardless of their relation...

"Just to clarify, you're not going." Dean said, with a warning tone, seconds before the picture was taken. Evie silently wondered if the camera captured the exact moment she rolled her eyes.

...

Evie couldn't sleep. Strangely enough, she kept envisioning that man who took her, showing up at Bobby's doorstep with Sam and Dean's body, all bloodied up and mangled. She remained in her make-shift bed for another hour or so, before quietly getting up, hoping not to wake Ellen or Jo - who quite surprisingly looked to be sleeping peacefully.

Evie found her way to Bobby's kitchen, where she silently wondered what she could do at three in the morning. She suddenly regretted it - leaving her grandmother, with hardly any explanation. She hugged herself in the darkness of the kitchen as thoughts started to cloud her mind. Why? That was her main question. Why had she been taken in the first place? Why had she been tortured? Why could she remember it all so vividly? Why couldn't she tell Sam and Dean that this - all this - was affecting her. Why?

"You seem stressed." Evie jumped - and nearly screamed - when Castiel appeared. She assumed he'd been in another room, because she didn't hear any fluttering wings this time.

"I'm just tired." Evie said, avoiding his face. He seemed stern... Serious... Rather intimidating.

"Perhaps a decent solution to that would be to sleep?" Castiel offered, innocently. Evie chuckled, albeit silently.

"Yeah, you'd be right about that, Castiel." Evie said, easing up ever so slightly. Perhaps the angel wasn't as intimidating as he seemed? "If only that were possible."

"Perhaps you'd like to keep me company whilst I read?" Castiel offered. He didn't wait for Evie to respond and simply walked back to wherever he had been. Evie smiled slightly, knowing he wouldn't see, and followed after him. It had been, indeed, a good idea. The room was much warmer than the kitchen, had rugs on the floors, so Evie's feet didn't feel as cold anymore, and more importantly, a couch, where Evie definitely made herself comfortable. She watched as Castiel sat down and opened up a book. "There are many things you can read. I recall you like reading." He said, not taking his eyes away from the book.

"Too lazy to get up now." Evie said, as she slouched further down into the couch. Castiel looked up and over to her curiously.

"I could read to you?" Castiel offered, and he noticed a sudden gleam of excitement in Evie's eyes that _almost_ made him smile. Almost.

"But you'd have to do it with enthusiasm!" Evie said, giddy. Castiel seemed confused by this. "With meaning... Never mind, just read."

And he did. Castiel restarted the book, with much more enthusiasm than Evie had expected, and managed to read up to page 159 - of the 500-page book - before he noticed Evie had fallen asleep. He observed her soft facial features... He watched the way she breathed slowly and calmly... He liked the way she looked exceptionally peaceful... And he could've sworn, if he didn't know any better, that there was something heavenly gracious about her...

Startling at his own thoughts, Castiel got up, making sure to make little to no noise, and found a blanket. He placed it over Evie before heading outside.

...

Evie jolted awake, much like she had done in the Impala, when she heard a thud. Eyes wide, she glanced around the room, nervously.

"Sorry, sorry..." Dean whispered, as he picked up the three books he'd dropped to the floor. "Just go back to sleep." Evie yawned, but nodded. Dean chuckled slightly. "Why you in here anyway?"

"Castiel was reading." Evie said sleepily. She returned to her original comfy position, wrapping herself even more in the blanket.

"We're heading out soon." Dean said and Evie's eyes opened once again - she hadn't noticed she'd closed them in the first place.

"Oh..." Was all she managed to say.

"Listen, kid... Uh... It was really nice getting to meet ya, and all, but, uh..." Dean's word faded away, and Evie remained there, waiting for Dean to continue on. He didn't.

"You guys need to be more positive about this." Evie said, though she didn't manage to convince herself.

"Yeah, uh, I guess you're right." Dean said, laughing nervously. "So, uh, I guess we'll see you later?"

"Yeah..." Evie said, not knowing what to do.

"Dean..." Evie heard Sam's voice from the door and sat up once again. Sam glanced at her, confused. "Why are you in here?"

"Cas was reading." Dean said, with a shrug, before Evie got the chance to answer.

"Okay... Well, uh, we need to go." Sam said.

"Yeah..." Dean nodded. He headed toward the door and Evie now sat up on her knees, still on the couch.

"Hey..." She said, making Dean turn back and Sam look over at her. "I know we're not that close or anything, but don't I get at least one hug?" Sam and Dean smiled at each other before walking back to Evie and giving her a hug. She expected it to be quick and awkward, but it was almost as though they'd known her since she was born. There was no awkwardness, no wanting to let go... It was nice.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt..." Castiel said, embarrassedly, as he appeared in the doorway.

"Why, would you like a hug too?" Evie grinned, making Sam and Dean chuckle slightly. She definitely got the teasing gene from their dad's side.

...

Bobby wheeled into the office/library room, with a plate of waffles on his lap. Evie was sat at the desk, reading through a selection of books he personally had picked out. Bobby had been quite content and impressed by the amount of knowledge she was capable of absorbing on her own, and decided to challenge her that much more. He silently wondered whether she'd be just as good on the practical side of things, or if she was strictly theory. Judging by the information he'd gathered regarding her education, she was a straight-A student who actually enjoyed math - sometimes.

"Here ya go, kid. Waffles and maple syrup." Bobby said, wheeling closer and placing the plate on the desk. Evie looked up at him and grinned excitedly.

"Thanks!" She said, eyeing the waffles hungrily. "Hey, uh, Bobby?"

"Yeah?" Bobby said.

"I was looking through these books and all, but nothing really talks about that Colt thing the boys were searching for." Evie said, frowning slightly.

"That's cause it wasn't meant for no books. Wouldn't want information like that wonderin' round." Bobby said.

"Oh..." Evie said. She took a bite of her waffles. "These are SO good."

"Ellen got me a waffle maker, said it would keep me busy." Bobby said, rolling his eyes.

"You think you'll be getting outta there any time soon?" Evie asked, nodded at the chair. She'd silently hoped it hadn't come out rude, that wasn't her intention. She was just genuinely curious.

"Not so sure anymore, kid." Bobby shrugged slightly. "I see you're done with that one." Bobby said, eyeing the book about vampires. Evie nodded excitedly. "Guess I should quiz ya."

And quiz her, he did. Bobby listed down twenty-one questions about vampires, and gave Evie five to ten seconds to figure out each answer. She gotten three wrong - completely wrong - but she was quite content, considering it was the first time she'd ever read about vampires. Bobby suggested she take a break after the quiz was over - something about overstressing the brain and it not being good. Evie agreed - but only because she had school work to get done. She'd managed to sort things out with her school and was doing the homeschooling program they offered. It only meant she had to be present physically in New York for major exams, but she figured that was doable.

...

"Thought you were taking a break?" Bobby said, as he wheeled into the room again after about two hours.

"I am..." Evie said, not taking her eyes off her book. "From monsters and demons, but not the joys of being in school." Evie shut her book and got up from the couch. "However, I'm bored. Want something from the store?"

"Wouldn't mind if you brought back some milk. There's some change in the kitchen drawer." Bobby said. "Oh, and take a knife or somethin'."

"I'm just going to the store." Evie said, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"Can't take any chances." Bobby said, shaking his head slightly. Evie agreed, deciding he knew best, because he was in this longer.

Evie walked over to the kitchen, and for the first time ever, she noticed pictures on the side of the fridge. Why she hadn't seen them before, she had no clue. There was one of Sam and Dean, looking just a little younger. There was one of her dad with Bobby. Another with her dad and a blonde woman, whom Evie didn't know. But there was one picture, a very old picture, of a beautiful young woman, with dark hair and eyes. Next to the woman was a child. Evie subconsciously pulled that picture from the fridge, observing it curiously.

"That's Edith." Bobby said, wheeling up behind Evie and startling her slightly. "Bought me a shotgun that day. One of the best hunters I met as a kid. She got out not too long after that picture. Said she wanted a life and a family. One that wasn't raised in the huntin' world."

"Edith..." Evie said, still looking at the picture.

"Quite the beauty back then." Bobby smiled slightly.

"She... She was a hunter?" Evie asked, eyes wide, making Bobby stare at her confused. "She was a hunter?" Evie asked again, in a harsher tone this time.

"You know her?" Bobby asked, still confused.

"This... She... Edith Campbell?" Evie asked and Bobby nodded. "Edith Campbell is _my_ grandma." Bobby stared at Evie now, his brain clearing trying to wrap itself around the new information. "She married a man named Michael Dawson. They had two kids... Jeremy and Tamara... As in my mom, Tamara."

"Edith... She's your..." Bobby's eyes widened. "Samuel Campbell is her brother and the grandfather of Sam and Dean." It was now Evie's eyes which widened - even more than before, if that was even possible.

"No. Freakin'. Way." Evie said, staring down at the picture again. Was this how her Nana knew of Sam and Dean? Was this why she was so upset? Was this also why she didn't put up that much of a fight? Nana was a stubborn old lady, which is something Evie knew from experience, and she had suspected something had been awfully wrong when she managed to leave New York without _much_ of a hassle. Had this been the reason? Nana was going to allow it because it was in her blood?

...

Evie heard Bobby talking to someone when she walked into the bunker once again, with three bags filled with junk food and pie. Dean had reminded her more than once that he liked pie. In a strange way, she had considered that buying the pie would automatically mean Sam and Dean would come back.

"It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual." Evie heard Bobby said. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, but didn't go any nearer to where he was. She didn't want to eavesdrop so blatantly. "I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?" Evie heard Dean's voice and almost ran into the room. Almost. She stopped herself half way, realising the ruckus she was making.

"Evie's back." Bobby said, looking up at the doorway, which Evie soon appeared at with a sheepish look.

"Back?" Dean asked.

"And I meant as in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh." Bobby said, ignoring Dean's sudden big-brother mode.

"Unleash?" Dean asked. "I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself."

"He has?" Evie asked, rather surprised, making Bobby snort.

"Not this guy... This is - this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under." Bobby said, and Evie silently wondered if he was being literal or not. "Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat." Evie narrowed her eyes slightly. Had the 'Noah's Ark' story been for real? "That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."

"You have any other good news?" Dean's voice came in, after a few seconds.

"In a manner of speaking." Bobby closed the book he had opened and turned to another. "I been researchin' Carthage since you've been gone." Evie furrowed her eyebrows. Carthage... Carthage... She knew that name. She did. "Trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage." Evie's eyes widened slightly now. "Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage-"

"Battle of Hellhole!" Evie said, grinning proudly at herself for knowing that. Bobby nodded.

"Where'd the massacre go down?" Dean asked. Bobby re-scanned the book, but Evie eagerly skidded into the room, closer to the conversation.

"William Jasper's farm." Evie said.

"God, you're just as bad as Sam." Dean said, with a sigh. "Okay, look, lemme get back here... We'll discuss hellhole later."

"The more brains the better." Bobby said. "And keep me posted, Dean. Take care of Jo."

"What's wrong with Jo?" Evie asked, concerned, but neither Bobby or Dean answered.

...

Evie nearly fell over as she ran outside, as soon as she saw the Impala pulling up to a stop. Nothing could explain the relief and happiness she was feeling in that moment. She acknowledged the fact that she'd basically just met them, but that didn't mean they were allowed to leave here life so soon. They had years of catching up to do. They had to show her the ropes - she was more than determined now. She was destined for this, she could feel it. Her own grandmother was a hunter for goodness sake.

"I can't believe you're back!" Evie shrieked. Sam seemed surprised by her reaction, but Dean barely acknowledged it. And then she did a headcount. Two were missing. No... No they couldn't be... "Where... Where are-"

"Dead." Castiel said, walking passed Evie and into the bunker. Evie stared out ahead, at nothing in particular. Dead? No... They couldn't be dead. She'd just met them. They were so nice... So certain... So confident. And Jo? Jo had opened up to her - a stranger... If she'd had the choice...

"C'mon, let's head inside." Sam said, placing a hand on Evie's shoulder.

...

Bobby had subconsciously set out shot glasses on the table, only to realise that perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas. Even Castiel, who seemed to have a blank face since he returned, looked at the shot glasses and frowned.

The others were silently watching TV. Dean was drinking a beer, and Evie had made herself and Sam a mug of hot chocolate, which Sam had said it was the best hot chocolate he'd had in his life. Evie had smiled at this, but only slightly. She felt bad for feeling so upset. She hadn't known them long enough to even feel their loss, but she did.

"Tornado warning?" Bobby asked, as he wheeled back into the room. Dean hummed and nodded in response.

"Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including towns of Marion, Fetterville and Carthage." Evie glanced up as the TV spoke and narrowed her eyes, Sam glanced over at her curiously. "The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornados in the area."

"Huh..." Evie said, still watching the TV with eyes narrowed.

"What? Never seen a tornado warning?" Sam asked, teasingly.

"Not that, Carthage." Evie said, nodded at the tiny words that were running across the TV, with the names of the places in a state of emergency.

"What about it?" Dean asked, drinking his beer again. Evie sighed, but felt slightly content when Bobby also narrowed his eyes and grunted.

"Hellhole?" Evie said, raising an eyebrow and staring at Dean.

"Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering." The TV spoke again.

"Surely that's no coincidence." Evie said, still staring at Dean, who seemed to be adding up the pieces of the puzzle in his head.

"Oh..." Dean said, finally understanding. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

 _\- fin -_

 _of chapter Three... xx_


	4. Chapter Four

_Hey readers! Happy to be back with a new chapter... Got some questions answered in this chapter, but not fully just yet (some more to be explained in the next one!) Maybe even some answers questioned? You never know!_

 _Thank you once again for the reviews guys! :)_

 **Anon:** _Oh, I'll definitely answer all questions, as much as I can, some things will be left for the story to unfold, obviously! And I made the edit on the Helen/Ellen in the last chapter. My Ipad has issues with the name Ellen, for some reason, it did it again in this one when I was writing? So thank you very much for pointing it out! I had changed a few, cause I went back to re-read, but clearly had missed out some! Let me know if you spot something wrong with this one! :) xx_

 **Missa Bearr:** _Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :) xx_

 _Let's get to it! ~_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Evie glared at her chemistry book, silently wondering if she stared at it long enough, it would explode... Or at least spark. She was normally good at doing all her homework on time, and never really had issues with her school subjects... Aside from certain aspects of Biology... She sometimes struggled with Biology. She groaned loudly, dropping her head onto the book. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could move on to the next subject, which had to be uploaded online in five days.

"Come on." Sam said, appearing at the door, with one of his long-sleeved shirts in hand.

"Where?" Evie asked, confused. Dean had ordered her to study, whether or not it was to get her mind off everything else, she didn't know, but she obeyed anyway. That had been five hours ago.

"Out." Sam said, throwing the shirt at Evie, which she caught. "Before your head explodes or something." He added, with a shrug.

...

If Evie had known about the lake, only a good forty minute walk away from Bobby's, she would've been there every day. She enjoyed places like this. It made her feel calm, collected...

"Makes me feel home." Evie said, aloud, and then she chuckled, realising she spoke her thoughts aloud. "That was meant for my brain only, but oh well..."

"I thought you were a Manhattan kid?" Sam asked, with an obvious hint of amusement to his voice.

"I am..." Evie said, confused.

"You got this in New York?" Sam laughed slightly and gestured to the grand lake before them.

"Well, I got Central Park, and that's just as good." Evie grinned.

"You miss it?" Sam asked, leaning back on his elbows.

"Yeah... Course I miss it." Evie scoffed. "Might head back for a while, actually... If that's okay, of course." Sam laughed at this.

"Of course it's okay, Evie, we're not gonna make you follow us around everywhere we go. Besides, things have been a bit quiet lately." Sam said. Evie noticed the worry lines on his face.

"Is quiet a good thing?" Evie asked.

"Not always..." Sam admitted. "So..." Sam sat up once again, crossed his long legs and turned to glare at Evie. "Care to talk about your moping lately?" Evie laughed.

"So that's why you wanted to go out... And here I thought you were looking for bonding-time." Evie said, rolling her eyes.

"This is bonding!" Sam grinned, spreading his arms out. "Is it Ellen and Jo?"

"Yeah... And everything else..." Evie shrugged. "I kinda feel bad for feeling bad about it... If that makes sense..."

"Bad about what?" Sam asked confused.

"Ellen and Jo." Evie replied. "I barely knew them, so I don't know... Isn't grieving meant for friends and family?" Evie chuckled slightly, thinking about how ridiculous she sounded. She saw Sam smile slightly.

"You met them and liked them, I'm assuming, so you can feel bad." Sam said.

"Yeah... I guess... I don't know." Evie sighed. "And then there's the whole thing with Nana-" Evie paused, wondering whether or not to go into the subject. Yes, she trusted Sam... He was her brother, and family was meant to be trusted, but she didn't know how to react.

"What's up with her?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"Well... Uh, I kind of, may have, found out that Nana's a hunter... Or was, at least, at some point of her life... Bobby knew her..." Evie said, not bothering to try and hide that she was feeling a little lost anymore. "And, I don't know, I guess I just wanna know why she didn't tell me."

"Well, maybe 'cause she got out?" Sam said. "I mean... If I were in her place, I probably wouldn't have said anything either."

"Yeah, but, don't I have like, the right to know, or something?" Evie said, with a slight pout.

"Well, I guess now you do, yeah, but not before... She was just trying to keep you safe." Sam shrugged slightly. "And if you're hanging around us 'cause you're mad at her, then I suggest you head back and talk things out. And I mean sooner rather than later." Evie smiled slightly, and Sam could tell she was about to retaliate with something very Winchester-like. "And I'm not saying that 'cause I'm trying to get rid of you." Sam laughed, slightly, and Evie gaped at him.

"You read minds now or what?" Evie said, shoving Sam's arm slightly, making him sway sideways.

"It's that bonding thing, makes me an awesome big brother." Sam returned the shove, but much lighter than she had, which he realised, since she barely moved. He liked this. He really, truly did. And suddenly, he wondered why his father hadn't spoken about her, or Adam, when he'd first met them. Sam silently regretted not being a part of their lives sooner.

"Yeah, I guess you're not all bad." Evie said, looking back out at the lake. "But, uh, listen... I still wanna learn, okay?" Evie said, glancing back at Sam, rather sheepishly. "I wanna learn the ropes, how to shoot a gun and kill a demon, save the world, or whatever... And, well, if you and Dean... And Bobby, of course, ever need anything... Just call." Evie said and Sam smiled. "Well, uh, I don't what I could offer apart from money?"

"We're not gonna ask you for money." Sam laughed.

"No, seriously!" Evie laughed also. "I mean, I got a pretty decent trust-fund, so whatever you guys need while I'm away... You know, for a case, or whatever, just let me know and-" Evie stopped talking when Sam's phone rang, knowing all too well it would be something regarding business. Sam answered, and to Evie's surprise, put it on speaker.

"Hey, so, got us a case." Dean said over the phone. "Where you at?"

"The lake." Sam said, nonchalantly. "Got Evie out of the house for a while."

"Before my head exploded." Evie added, with a smirk, and Sam chuckled.

"Okay, guess I'm gonna have to drive over." Dean sighed.

"So what's the case?" Sam asked.

"Uh... I'll explain later." Dean said, rather uneasily.

"Relax, dude, I was just telling Sam how I should head back and see my Nana before I break her heart forever, so I'm not gonna want in." Evie said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Jesus, she really _is_ one of us." Dean muttered over the phone, but Evie heard the chuckle and that made her grin at herself proudly. "Okay..." Dean sighed. "It's gonna involve a psych ward."

"Oh, that sounds fun." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, and expensive. Bobby's figuring out how to wire some cash over now." Dean said.

"I could-"

"No." Sam said, cutting Evie off.

"No, what?" Dean asked, confused.

"Nothing." Sam said, waving a hand - not that Dean was able to see.

"No, come on, no, what?" Dean asked again.

"I could give you the money." Evie said, as fast as she could, earning a glare from Sam, to which she stuck her tongue out as a response.

"What? No!" Dean said, exasperated. "You crazy?" He laughed, nervously over the phone.

"Fine, whatever..." Evie said, raising her hands in defeat. "But don't come crying when you get caught and sent to jail."

"That's the beauty of it, sis, we don't get caught. Ever." Dean said, and Evie silently wondered if he was smirking over the phone. "Oh, and get your asses up here, I'm pullin' in."

...

Evie used Sam's laptop to book herself a flight to New York, because taking a bus was a big no-no in her opinion, no matter how many times Dean had said it was cheaper.

"Alright, I think this will work..." Bobby said, with a frown. "In a week."

"We need to get there by tomorrow at the latest, Bobby." Dean said, irritably.

"Well, option number two is sat right over there." Bobby said, nodding toward Evie, who was focused on selecting her preferred window-seat.

"Bobby..." Dean said, with a warning tone, and Sam simply glared. "We're not asking our fifteen year old sister for cash." Dean whispered, harshly.

"Hey, by the way, sat right here." Evie said, gesturing at herself and where she was sat. "How much you need?"

"Two-hundred should cover it." Bobby said, with a slight shrug.

"Bobby!" Dean said, now with a harsh-pleading look.

"Should or will?" Evie said, raising an eyebrow. "Make a choice before I decide to logout." Evie said, now gesturing to the laptop.

"Well, uh, it's more like five..." Bobby said.

"Five-" Sam gaped. "No, no way, that's way too much money."

"Done." Evie grinned and closed Sam's laptop. Dean marched over to her and squared his shoulders. Evie simply glanced up, completely unaffected.

"Log back on and return that money." Dean said, pointing at the laptop.

"And if I don't?" Evie challenged. Sam stood up from the chair he was sitting at now. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but shut it once again, before looking over at Sam.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Uh..." Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, it's a loan and not a gift." Evie said, rolling her eyes. "Pay me back when you can." Sam shrugged at that and looked at Dean.

"I could work with that?" Sam said.

"Work with- Sam do you realise we just took five-hundred dollars from a child?" Dean said, his eyes narrowed and he looked bewildered.

"I find that term offensive." Evie said, simply. "And besides, technically that money belongs to my mom, so..." Evie shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to be eighteen to have access to the trust-fund?" Dean asked, still not giving up, even though Sam already seemed content.

"I have my ways." Evie shrugged. "Nana gave me the passwords as a birthday present. She says dealing with money is a life-lesson I'll only learn with experience... Whatever that means." Evie said, shaking her head slightly. "It's in the account Bobby gave me earlier, so just get the job done."

"Wait... Earlier?" Sam asked, now turning to face Bobby.

"She offered to help earlier, if we needed it..." Bobby admitted, looking rather guilty. "Said she wanted to give us something for all the hospitality."

"And you agreed?" Dean asked, still bewildered.

"She's a stubborn kid!" Bobby said, and Evie nodded in agreement. "No offense."

"None taken." Evie shrugged. Dean snorted slightly and began pacing. "I won't charge you interest, but I'm gonna make you drive me to the airport, kay?" Evie grinned, and skipped out of the room. Sam chuckled slightly.

"Oh, come on, Dean... It's not so bad actually having someone who can afford this lifestyle." Sam said, quietly, knowing all too well that the walls had ears.

"Yeah, and for how long?" Dean said, just as quietly. He heard Bobby sigh, irritably, and wheel himself out of the room. "She's fifteen, Sammy. She's had a completely different upbringing... For all we know, that money could be saved up for her college tuition." Dean said.

"Yeah, cause if she ever said yes to college, you'll be the first one to push her out the door." Sam said, sarcastically. Dean now looked offended.

"Sammy-"

"No, I get it, okay, but if she's offering, it's cause she can. So take it, Dean... Any chance of avoiding federal prison, I'll accept it." Sam said, raising his arms and walked out of the room before Dean could continue on.

...

"Okay, uh, got your passport?" Dean asked, as he went through Evie's carry-on bag for the fifth time.

"Yes, Dean." Evie said. She raised an eyebrow and Sam, and he simply shook his head and rolled his eyes in return.

"Ticket?" Dean asked, with his head still in the bag.

"And all my stuff, and my driver on speed-dial, in case the flight gets delayed, and my neck pillow, and a book... Oh, and salt. Lots of salt. And holy water." Evie listed. "Am I forgetting anything?" Evie asked, sarcastically.

"Funny." Dean said, looking up and pulling a face.

"This is the final boarding call for the 16.25 flight to New York City." They heard echo across the airport.

"Okay, get going before you miss it." Dean said, uneasily.

"Aw, look at you, you're actually gonna miss this pretty face." Evie grinned, as she gestured to herself. Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled, and patted Evie on the head.

"Call when you land." Sam said and opened his arms out for a hug. Evie grinned and returned the hug. She then turned to Dean and spread out her arms, and gave him a challenging look. Dean shuffled slightly, but complied, much more awkwardly than Sam.

"Bye guys!" Evie called out, and the two waved.

"Dammit." Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam asked, confused, as he watched the fifteen year old disappear from view.

"Gonna miss that damn kid." Dean said, turning on his heels and heading out. Sam laughed and shook his head slightly, before following Dean out.

...

Arthur came rushing out of the lobby as soon as he saw Evie climb out of the town car. He was quick to open the boot and gather up all her things.

"It's good to have you back ma'am!" Arthur smiled.

"It's good to be back, Arthur." Evie grinned. "Is Nana home?"

"Mrs Dawson is upstairs, yes." Arthur said, as he loaded everything of Evie's into the trolley. "Head on upstairs, ma'am, I'll have Patrick send this up."

...

"Nana?" Evie called out, as she entered the apartment. She heard shuffling and soon spotted her Nana appear at the other end of the hallway.

"Evie!" Nana said, rushing over to meet Evie halfway. The two embraced, and Nana had tears in her eyes. "You stupid, stupid girl, don't you dare ever leave me like that again." Nana cried. She pulled back to look Evie over, before laughing happily and embracing Evie once again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Nana." Evie said, her voice slightly muffled.

"Come, come, you must be hungry." Nana said, pulling Evie toward the kitchen. "I baked cookies yesterday, and I'm making fudge today..." Nana said, excitedly. "Stopped caring about that ridiculous diet."

"I can tell." Evie laughed and took a cookie. It tasted like heaven.

"So..." Nana said, setting her baking aside temporarily. "What brings you back?" She asked, genuinely curious. "You left in such a state that I almost thought you wouldn't return."

"I wasn't going to." Evie said, frowning slightly. "At least not for a while. I would've, of course..." Evie added. "But, uh, I guess... I guess I got to see what it's like and I know that I can't really... I don't know, take things for granted? Take _you_ for granted." Evie said, rather sheepishly. "Nana, I'm so sorry and-"

"Enough of apologies." Nana smiled. "I was never angry... I should've told you about Sam and Dean Winchester as soon as I discovered the two."

"About that..." Evie said, now looking down at her feet. "I met Bobby Singer." Evie glanced up and saw Nana's expression falter ever so slightly. "He, uh... You know him, don't you, Nana?"

"I... The name rings a bell, I suppose." Nana said, now turning back to gather her baking tools.

"You were one of them too, weren't you, Nana?" Evie questioned. "Why... Why didn't you tell me?" Nana sighed.

"Evie... That world... It's not as easy as it seems." Nana said.

"Oh, believe me, I get that." Evie scoffed.

"I don't think you do." Nana said, shaking her head. "You learn things... You see things, and eventually you become so cold that..." Nana sighed again. "Evie, I'm sorry you had to discover all this on your own, I am, but I'm not sorry for trying to keep you out of this lifestyle."

"Was my mom a hunter?" Evie asked.

"No." Nana said, with a soft smile. "But she learned... She learned because Grandpa thought it would be wise that she knew how to defend herself."

"So, how come-"

"You're another story, Evie. I didn't raise you, nor did Grandpa. Your mom never wanted you to know of the life of a hunter. Grandpa was always away, I sometimes went back and missed out on important things... Tamara, she... Well, she just wanted to give you the best and safest life possible."

"So she raised me in Manhattan." Evie smirked.

"Exactly." Nana laughed. "Now-" Nana stopped when the doorbell rang. "I'm going to assume that's all your bags arriving." Evie grinned and skidded off to the door. Nana's expression fell as soon as Evie had disappeared. "I'm so, so sorry..." Nana said, quietly to herself.

Evie opened the door and found a very tall, strong-looking, young boy, possibly her age or a little older, with light blond hair and a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Miss Evelyn Dawson?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Evie grinned.

"Oh, thank God!" The boy breathed. "I thought for a moment I had the wrong apartment, and I nearly went back down. Arthur would've killed me."

"I'm gonna guess that you're new around here." Evie said.

"Started two days ago. It's going alright so far, apart from a few mishaps." The boy said, nervously. "Oh, your bags, Miss, or, uh, ma'am? I have no clue what to call you."

"Evie's good enough." Evie shrugged. She began taking her bags from the trolley to help the boy.

"Oh, no, please, I got it!" The boy said. He took the bags, as much as he could at a time, and began waddling into the apartment.

"You may set them down here." Nana said, pointing to a spot on the floor in the lounge. The boy obeyed and then headed back to grab the rest, only to find Evie already unloading the trolley.

"I said I'd do it." The boy whispered. "In case someone sees, or something."

"Don't be ridiculous." Evie said, rolling her eyes, but with a smile. "Here, you can take it inside now, if you're that desperate." The boy laughed nervously, but carried the rest inside still. He eventually thanked Nana and walked back down the hallway, meeting Evie at the door once again. "See, now was that so hard?"

"Not as bad as what I'll be doing in one hour." The boy sighed.

"Not even gonna ask." Evie said, laughing slightly. "I'll see you around then... Uh..."

"Patrick." The boy said, with a rather sly smile.

"Patrick." Evie nodded. She waved, and Patrick continued to smile, and then closed the door.

"Patrick, huh?" Nana said, with a smirk, as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Yup." Evie said, but then she rolled her eyes at Nana's expression. "God, Nana, not even five minutes in and you're already setting me up."

...

For the first time ever in her life, that night, Evie prayed. At least she thought it was the first time. She wasn't sure. She remembered her Grandpa reading the bible to her as a child, not that she ever paid much attention to the bible, but she couldn't remember praying. Evie wasn't religious. She believed in God, and now more than ever she believed in angels. She had always believed in guardian angels, even as a child. Now, however, she thought perhaps she should give praying a chance. So, before she went to sleep that night, at around two in the morning, she sat crossed legged on her bed and awkwardly glanced around the room.

"Okay..." Evie said, quietly. "I have no clue how to do this correctly..." Evie said, still glancing round the room. "But, uh, here goes... Uh... Dear, uh, God?" Evie furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Please watch over Sam and Dean Winchester, my brothers... 'Cause they clearly are good at getting themselves into trouble..." Evie smiled slightly. "In fact, if you could please make sure they've got someone special watching over them?" Evie asked, glancing up at the ceiling. "Well, actually, never mind, they've got Castiel... Who's an angel... So I guess you've covered that part already right, uh, sir? Do I call you sir?" Evie wondered. "Right, you're not gonna answer that, cause I'm not even sure if I'm praying properly right now." Evie frowned slightly. "I'll google 'how to pray' later, and might give this another go..." Evie said, scratching the top of her head slightly. "And, uh, God, sir, if you could also take good care of my Nana, that would be awesome. She's gettin' old, and she's clearly given up on her diet." Evie laughed slightly. "But, heck, she deserves all the fudge in the world, I guess... Oh, and please help Bobby Singer walk again?" Evie asked. "He seems cool..." Evie frowned again, thinking of her time at the bunker. "And, uh, God? Wherever Jo and Ellen are... Please make sure they're happy. I don't really know what heaven's like, obviously, but just make sure they're there? Please? And my mom too... She's been there longer, so I guess she could show them the ropes, maybe? And Adam... And Grandpa... And, well, John Winchester... I think that's the end of the list." Evie uncrossed her legs and dropped down onto her pillows. "Thanks, God..." Evie said, eyebrows furrowed. "Or, Amen, I guess?"

...

Evie chuckled to herself and shook her head when she discovered she was five-hundred dollars richer four days later. Bobby had clearly got the money wired through, and paid Evie back. She silently wondered how Sam and Dean were doing with their case, and whether or not they were back yet. She was tempted to call, just to check in, even though she had done so as soon as she landed, but she figured their phones were used for emergencies only, and just wanting to know they were safe wasn't exactly an emergency.

In the four days that Evie had been back, she went to visit her old friends from school, who all questioned her about her sudden disappearance, and had a rather long conversation with her English teacher Mrs Brewster, about college options and how to achieve everything needed with homeschooling. Mrs Brewster had subtly asked Evie if she was having trouble at home or at school, but Evie was quick to explain that she'd discovered a new love for exploring the U.S, which she wasn't sure if Mrs Brewster had believed or not.

Evie had also gotten to know Patrick a little better. He was nineteen and studied at NYU. He also lived in Brooklyn, but travelled in to the Upper East nearly every day to work. His dad was a mechanic, which silently made Evie wondered if mechanic actually meant 'mechanic' or if his dad was secretly a hunter. But she believed him when he arrived to pick Patrick up one evening, in a blue truck with "Marvin Works" written on the side.

However, Evie believed nothing was grander than what Nana had planned. During the four days, Evie noticed Nana seemed frantic, always around doing something, whether it was organising an event, shopping, baking... The woman seemed to be busy all twenty-four hours of the day. On the morning of her fifth day officially back at home, Nana had appeared in her room with a tray full of grapes, toast, butter, tea, orange juice (with the pulp, because that was Evie's favourite) and cheese.

"What's the occasion?" Evie asked, suspiciously.

"Can a grandma not treat her granddaughter?" Nana asked, innocently.

"Not when the Grandma only does this when something important is about to happen, no." Evie said. "Oh, God, you want be to be a debutant, don't you?" Evie sighed.

"Well, yes, yes I do." Nana nodded. "But that's not the subject of the day." Nana said. She placed the tray on Evie's lap and sat down on the bed next to her. "I got you something, which I really hope you'll like, but you can't use it just yet."

"It's a debutant dress." Evie nodded and Nana laughed.

"I'm not gonna make you be a debutant!" Nana said in a jokingly-exasperated way.

...

Evie had genuinely been expecting to find herself in the atelier of one of Nana's favorite designers, and not at a car dealers. Evie glanced around at all the shiny cars, each one more spectacular than the other, and silently wondered if Nana was thinking of getting a new set of wheels before dragging Evie to her debutant-fate.

Nana stopped by a black car, which looked even more shinier than all the others, which Evie didn't think was possible. It was a two-seater, convertible, from what Evie gathered.

"It's a 2010 Porsche Boxster." Nana said, making Evie glanced up at her with her eyebrows furrowed. "Quite the beauty."

"Yeah..." Evie agreed. "Can see my reflection on it, and everything." Evie added.

"And it's yours." Nana said, holding out a key.

"It's... What?" Evie practically shrieked. "Mine? Like... As in... As in..."

"As in your first car, once you get your license, of course." Nana smiled.

"You do realise my birthday isn't for a while, right?" Evie said, her eyes never leaving the beautiful car.

"Or it could technically be a late present?" Nana wondered. "It's not like it's been too long, so it doesn't matter." Nana smiled. "Anyway, it'll be kept in the parking lot, until you're allowed to drive it. I've already asked Arthur to take good care of it, make sure it gets turned on enough so that it doesn't die out." Evie listened, and nodded, even though she didn't understand much about cars.

"Well you could take care of it?" Evie said, with a shrug. She didn't notice the sudden glistening of Nana's eyes, and how she tensed at those words. "Nana... I... I don't know what to say..."

"A thank you will be enough." Nana said.

"Thank you." Evie grinned and hugged her Nana. "You wait till Sam and Dean see this." Evie said and Nana chuckled.

"Nana!" Evie gasped, making Nana look at her confused. "I mentioned the Winchester's and you're laughing? God, are you sure you're feelin' alright?"

"Well, I'll admit I'm warming up to them. Slowly." Nana said, rolling her eyes slightly. "They're your family, Evie, whether I like it or not, and I'm not gonna be around forever..."

"Don't talk like that, Nana." Evie said.

"Well, I am old, in case you haven't realised." Nana laughed - but Evie couldn't help but notice the uneasiness in her voice.

...

Nana had sent Evie out to retrieve their Chinese takeaway, instead of having it delivered to the apartment. It was something about it being fresher, which Evie argued made no sense, but she still went out anyway. After all, she'd just received a car as a present. Meanwhile, Nana paced around the lounge. She clutched onto her phone, tightly, unsure of what she was about to do. Flipping the phone open, Nana searched the contacts and dialled.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end spoke. "Edith?"

"Bobby?" Nana said, uneasily.

"Good God, Edith, it's been how many years?" Bobby said, happily.

"Quite a few." Nana said, with a faint smile.

"Well, there's gotta be a good reason you're callin'..." Bobby said. "It's not the kid, is it? She in trouble or somethin'?"

"No, Evie's fine... She'll be fine..." Nana said, now holding back tears. "Bobby, my time's up... I need you to get Evie outta here."

"What do ya mean your time's up?" Bobby asked. "Edith-"

"It's just up, Bobby, I'm done." Nana said.

"You hurt?" Bobby asked, worriedly. "Sam and Dean can get there for tomorrow if you'd like-"

"Yeah, Evie's gonna need them here." Nana said. "Bobby, I gotta go before they come. I'm sorry, for a lot of things, Bobby, but I have one last favor to ask."

"Before who come?" Bobby asked. "Edith, what are ya talking about?"

"Whatever you do don't tell Evie about my deal." Nana said.

"Deal-" Bobby paused. "Edith, you sold your soul?" Bobby shouted over the phone. "YOU SOLD YOUR GODDAMN SOUL?"

"I'm sorry, Bobby..." Edith said, now crying. She took the phone away from her eyes, hesitating to hang up. Then, suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She stood firmly on the stop, refusing to give in to the shiver that was running down her spine.

"Hello Edith." A voice spoke from across the room.

...

"Edith?" Bobby said. Sam had entered the room after he heard Bobby shouting and stared at him, confused. "Edith? Damn it, Edith, answer me!"

"Uh, Dean?" Sam called out.

"Edith?" Bobby said again, before throwing his phone away. "Balls!"

"Uh-"

"Sam, get your brother. You two are heading to New York." Bobby said, already wheeling over to Sam's laptop. "You're gettin' on the next flight out."

"Flight?" Sam asked.

"I can drive. Not that tired." Dean said, already putting his jacket on.

"Why New York?" Sam asked, and then his eyes widened. "Is it Evie, is she okay?"

"Not sure." Bobby said, uneasily. "But her grandma sure ain't."

"Why? What happened?" Sam asked worriedly, as Dean went off to gather Sam's things together.

"Her time's up." Bobby said, emotionlessly, as he quickly search for the next flight.

"What? What does that even mean?" Sam asked, confused. "What, uh, she sold her soul or something?" Sam's face fell when Bobby looked up, with a sour expression, answering Sam's question. "Okay, uh, so what about Evie? Does she know this?"

"Not from what I gathered." Bobby said. "You're gonna have to drive. No seats available." Bobby sighed and Sam nodded.

"Hey, Evie..." Sam turned around to find Dean already on the phone.

...

Evie had arrived at the Chinese restaurant, only to discover that her Nana had cancelled it, which she could only assume was a mistake on their part. So, she decided to re-order, this time with an extra portion of egg fried rice. After placing the order, Evie decided to hang around and wait for the food, instead of heading back and getting a delivery. She sat on one of the chairs, and began fiddling with the table cloth, when she heard her ringtone go off. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the name that appeared on the screen.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Evie..." Dean answered. Evie couldn't help but smile slightly, was he checking up on her? "Listen, uh, where are you right now?"

"55th street." Evie answered.

"Okay..." Dean paused. "I have no clue where that is." Dean added. Evie chuckled slightly, of course he didn't.

"I'm ordering Chinese for me and Nana, and I'm sat here waiting for it." Evie said.

"What, got no delivery service in Manhattan?" Dean asked, teasingly.

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious, Dean." Evie said, rolling her eyes slightly. "So, what's up?"

"Yeah, uh, about that... Sam and I are heading over." Dean said. Evie could already hear the Impala starting.

"Oh... Okay?" Evie said, feeling confused. "Got a case around here?" Evie asked.

"Something like that." Sam's voice came across, and Evie realised she was on speaker.

"Hey Sam!" Evie grinned to herself.

"Evie?" Dean spoke again, now sounding much more serious. "You got a place to stay tonight?"

"Of course I got a place, Dean, where do you think I've been living?" Evie said, now definitely confused.

"Don't go home, whatever you do, okay?" Dean said, sternly.

"Can I ask why?" Evie asked, annoyed.

"No." Sam and Dean replied. Sam then took the phone out of Dean's hands and spoke. "Just stay anywhere, a hotel, or something. Just until we get there."

"Nana will kill me if I don't return with her spring rolls." Evie said.

"Evie, just shut up and trust us, okay?" Sam said, forcefully, making Dean glare at him. When Evie fell silent, Sam sighed. "Okay, sorry, that was kinda..."

"Harsh? Rude? Take your pick." Evie spat. "Look, guys, whatever it is, demon, ghost, just tell me so I can at least go back prepared, okay? But I just ordered us some food, and Nana will probably physically kill me-"

"Evie-"

"Wait, hang on, food's here." Evie said, already getting up and rushing over to the man at the counter.

"Evie, are you listening to me?" Sam said, over the phone.

"Damn it." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Evie?" Sam tried again.

"Hey, sorry, had to get the bags." Evie said, balancing the phone between her cheek and shoulder. "So, you gonna tell me what it is I'm going up against before I head back or what?"

"Evie, it's not anything like that..." Sam said, urgently. "Please, just trust us on this one, okay? We'll explain but we need to do that in person, not over the phone. Just... Just take the food and go to the nearest hotel, and just stay there until we get there, okay?"

"But Sam-"

"That wasn't a suggestion, Evelyn." Sam said, sternly, making Dean glance over at him, amused.

"Geez, okay, okay, I'm heading to the Plaza." Evie grumbled. "My English teacher's daughter is the manager, so at least that's someone to share all this food with."

"Good. We'll call when we get in." Sam said. "And call us if you see anything weird, okay, but don't leave the hotel unless it's an emergency."

"Sir, yes, sir." Evie said, rolling her eyes. She hung up soon after, hoping to avoid more orders. With an irritable groan, she stepped out on to the street. "TAXI!"

...

"The Plaza, huh?" Dean said, with a slight chuckle. "Fancy kid."

"Dean, what the hell are we gonna do?" Sam asked, worried.

"Uh, aside from explaining how selling one's soul works?" Dean mocked. "Do I look like I have a clue."

"What if she doesn't take this well?" Sam wondered.

"Sammy, she's definitely _not_ gonna take this well." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "What I wanna know is why _Nana_ sold her soul in the first place."

"Does that even matter?" Sam asked, exasperated.

"It might." Dean shrugged. "We already know she was a hunter." The two fell silent for a while. Sam glanced over at Dean and noticed how he was clutching onto the wheel. He looked worried - no, he looked scared. Sam looked out ahead once again and began wondering about their sister... It was strange how protective he was starting to feel. They had only met a while back, but it's almost as though they'd known each other their entire lives. "You got a thinkin' face on." Dean said, suddenly, startling Sam from his thoughts.

"Yeah..." Sam breathed. "I was, uh, just... Thinking?"

"Yeah, I got that." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you think it's weird?" Sam asked, and Dean glanced over at him, expecting more of an explanation. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starting to feel like a proper big brother right now." Sam laughed slightly.

"I'm willingly driving to New York right after finishing a case. I could be sleeping or drinking beer right now." Dean said. "So, yeah, I'm pretty much the same."

"Yeah, good point." Sam agreed.

"And no." Dean said, and now Sam glanced at him, expecting more. "It's not weird... Kinda natural, I guess?"

"We can't leave her after this, you do realise that, right?" Sam said. Dean didn't respond to this. "That means teaching her, and I mean properly, and laying out the ground rules. She's either in for the full ride or out."

"Well, since you've got the whole speech figured out, you can do that." Dean said, rather irritably.

"Dean, I'm being serious." Sam said.

"Yeah, and I get it, Sam, and I agree." Dean said, harshly. "But what about her life, huh? That ain't gonna disappear. The kid's got a freakin' trust-fund, man, she goes to private school, and-"

"And she'll have a choice." Sam said.

"We're not really leaving her with much of a choice, Sam." Dean said.

"Yeah, well, I guess it runs in the family." Sam muttered and looked out of the window, deciding not continue on with the conversation, which Dean seemed to agree with.

...

Evie was half asleep when she heard someone knock on her room door. Glancing up at the clock on the bedside table, she groaned. She'd slept until midday, and she still felt exhausted. She pulled herself off the bed, reluctantly, grabbed the robe the hotel provided, and wrapped it around herself. She figured answering the door in underwear wouldn't be appropriate...

"Hello, pretty thing." The man said, and Evie immediately backed away. She grabbed the lamp from the dresser as she walked past it, pulling it from the plug on the wall. "Now, is that really necessary?"

"Piss off you creep!" Evie screeched.

"I'm just here to talk." The man said, raising his arms up. "Breakfast?" He asked, and clicked his fingers. A tray of food appeared on the bed in an instant. "No? It's not poisoned." He said, as he reached over to grab a bread roll.

"What do you want?" Evie asked, still holding out the lamp at arm's length.

"To explain a few things." The man said, waving his arms around. "But I suppose I should, maybe, apologise first."

"Maybe?" Evie asked, incredulously. "You kidnapped me, tortured me-"

"Ah, actually, no, I didn't." The man said. "And, before we go on, I'm Gabriel." He said. Evie simply stared at him. "No, nothing to say? Well, okay..." Gabriel said, shrugging his shoulders. "Now, Evelyn... As I said, terribly sorry for scaring you like that... But I'll have you know I didn't torture you."

"Uh, I think you'll find ya did." Evie spat.

"Well, not for real..." Gabriel smirked. "See, we angels, Evie... Can I call you Evie?" Evie glared at him. "No? Well, Evelyn then, we angels are capable of many different things... I did not torture you. Not physically."

"Well that makes everything better." Evie muttered, sarcastically.

"Are you really going to hold that up the entire time?" Gabriel wondered, with a hand on his chin. Evie didn't falter. "Well, I suppose it's decent workout." Gabriel shrugged.

"What the hell do you want?" Evie shouted, angrily.

"To explain..." Gabriel said, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You Winchesters all have quite big roles in life. Lucifer wants Sam, Michael wants Dean... It was all set in stone, so to speak, since before you were all even born." Gabriel got up once again and began examining the room. "You too, but they come first." Gabriel said, turning to point at Evie, who remained with the lamp in hand. "Your mom, she knew... Probably didn't realise when she got together with daddy, but she soon figured it all out... Which is why she did what she had to do."

"What do you-"

"And, of course, just like everything else in your life, you know nothing." Gabriel chuckled. "Let's see... A very good education? Check. Enough money to last you three lifetimes? Check." Gabriel paused. "Ultimate protection from all Winchester related activities?" Gabriel smirked. "Well, that was under check until just before your tenth birthday." Evie furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Your dear, sweet mommy, sold her soul, to protect you."

"She... What?" Evie whispered.

"Yes, I had a similar reaction when I heard." Gabriel nodded. "All because she didn't want you anywhere near those Winchester kids." Gabriel then laughed slightly. "But, of course, it was all in vain, which is why I was so surprised she attempted a deal in the first place." Gabriel shook his head. "Then, after mommy died... Nana, is that how you call her?" Evie's eyes widened. She wasn't stupid... She had her slow moments, but she wasn't stupid. Had Nana done something? Is this why Sam and Dean were heading to New York. "Oh... I'm guessing you're getting this."

"Nana wouldn't." Evie said, determined.

"Well, as a former hunter, I expected her to know better." Gabriel nodded. "But, then again, your big brother Dean did the same." Evie stared at Gabriel, confused once again. "It was so he could literally save Sam's life... But he only got a year, so it was a bad deal either way." Gabriel shrugged. "Your Nana, however, got five."

"No..." Evie said, tears threatening to fall.

"And, I'm sorry to say this, but-" There was a sudden flutter of wings, and with a blink of an eye, Evie's arms dropped, bringing the lamp down, and she saw Castiel glaring at Gabriel from behind. "Castiel... How nice of you to join us."

"Leave. Now." Castiel ordered.

"We're in the middle of a conversation, Castiel, that would be rude of me." Gabriel smiled, turning to face Castiel.

"I said. Now." Castiel spoke, taking a few steps forward so he was nose-to-nose with Gabriel.

"Well, I suppose I could let you deal with the rest." Gabriel shrugged. "I was getting close to the sad part anyway. I'll happily steer away from sobs." And suddenly, Gabriel was gone. Evie gently placed the lamp on the floor and took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Cas..." Evie said, her voice breaking. "Tell me he was lying?"

"I'm sorry, Evie..." Castiel said, his expression softer than Evie had ever seen.

"I have to go." Evie said, rushing to gather her things together. "I have to go. I have to go see her-"

"Evie, I'm afraid I can't allow that." Castiel said.

"My grandma could be in danger, Castiel! I'm leaving, whether you, Sam or Dean like it or not." Evie said, harshly.

"There's nothing more you can do." Castiel said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't know that." Evie muttered.

"Evie-"

"Move." Evie said, with her clothes and bag in hand. Castiel, however, did not move. He remained stood firmly on the spot, blocking Evie's way. "Cas, I said move."

"I heard you." Castiel said, calmly. "I am trying to make you see reason."

"Nana could be dying!" Evie said, shoving Castiel's chest with the things in her hand. Castiel grabbed both her arms and held her firmly.

"She's gone, Evie." Castiel said, and Evie stilled. She stared up at the angel with her big brown orbs wide. Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them once again. Evie was still staring at him, obvious tears threatening to fall, but Castiel felt at a loss of words. He felt as though there was something tight in his chest, creating an immense amount of pressure. Without speaking, Castiel embraced Evie, and she accepted it, dropping her things to the floor. "I'm sorry..." Castiel whispered, as he realised Evie had started crying.

* * *

 _\- fin -_

 _Of chapter four... ;)_


	5. Chapter Five

_Hey everyone! So happy to be back with another chapter... A little sad to see that the last chapter didn't get reviewed, but oh well. I hope people are still reading and enjoying this! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Evie stood on the other side of the street and stared up at what would be the lounge window of her Nana's apartment. She clutched onto her handbag tightly, as though it would blow away in the wind. She took a deep shaky breath and looked away. She felt her phone buzz in her bag, and silently rolled her eyes as she pulled it out.

 _We're a couple of hours out. Just hang on for a while longer. I promise Dean and I will explain everything - Sam._

Evie sighed. Perhaps she should tell them that she knew? Her Nana was dead. There were police cars surrounding the entire block, and there was nothing more Evie could do.

"Evelyn?" A man in a suit spoke as he cautiously approached Evie. Evie turned to face him, putting her phone down at the same time. "Hi, I'm Detective Masters, your friend Nate called."

"Oh, right..." Evie nodded. Trust Nate to _always_ know what's going on in her life - apart from the Winchester's, although she wouldn't be too surprised if he knew about that too.

"Evelyn, is there anything you could tell me about your grandmother?" The Detective asked. Evie shook her head. "Any enemies we should know about?" Evie shook her head again. "Was there anyone hostile on the block-"

"Sorry, Detective, but I'm pretty sure she needs to have a lawyer present, or at least someone over the age of twenty-one, before she can answer any of your questions." Evie startled at Patrick's voice, but eased almost instantly. The Detective eyed Patrick suspiciously, but nodded at Evie before leaving to head back to the building. "They're such assholes, can't even let a girl grief in peace."

"He's just doing his job." Evie shrugged. "Have you been up?"

"No one's allowed." Patrick said, shaking his head. "You probably would... But, you know, I don't think you should. Give it some time."

"Yeah..." Evie said, quietly. She didn't know what to do until Sam and Dean arrived. Two hours was a lot of time. "Hey, Patrick?" Patrick spun round to face Evie again, as she spoke. "Know any good places to kill time?"

...

Dean had wasted a good half hour only to find a decent place to park. He felt rather guilty, because Sam had texted Evie as soon as they spotted the Plaza, but he tried not to think about that. He had to get Evie and they had to quickly head over to her grandmother's place and figure out whether or not they were too late - although, a small part of him felt like they were.

Sam was the first to enter the Plaza lobby, anxiously looking around, hoping to spot the familiar face of their little sister somewhere.

"Hi, welcome to The Plaza Hotel!" A chirpy young red head spoke, just as Dean appeared beside Sam. "Are you two looking for one room or separate?"

"Actually we're looking for someone who's staying here." Sam said, pulling out his FBI badge. The young red head widened her eyes and quickly walked toward her desk and started typing.

"Uh, okay... Detective? Sir?" The red head spoke nervously. "W-what's the name?"

"Evelyn Dawson." Dean said.

"Okay..." The red head fell silent as she typed away. "Oh, uh, Miss Evelyn Dawson checked out already." Sam took a deep breath.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered. The red head continued to stare at the two. "Okay, thanks."

"Anytime!" The red head spoke, extremely chirpy once again.

"What do the feds want with Evie?" A boy asked. Dean turned round to find a rather tall, almost as tall as him, rich-looking boy, wearing a blazer with the same school badge that Dean had seen on Evie's blazer when they'd first met. Dean tried not to laugh as the boy glared intently at them with his ice blue eyes, nearly covered by his messy ash blond hair.

"You know her?" Sam asked.

"Depends." The boy said, narrowing his eyes. "She was here all night, hope you guys know that."

"This is just protocol." Dean said, with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm sure it is." The boy nodded. "She probably went back, to see if there was anything she could do?" The boy said with a slight shrug. "Or she's at a friend's."

"A friend like you?" Sam asked, curiously.

"She's not with me, clearly." The boy said, glancing around him.

"Yeah, well, give us a call if you find her, would you?" Sam said, handing the boy a card, which he took after staring at it for a while.

...

 _BANG!_

Evie frowned slightly. It had been a close hit, but not close enough. She had to keep practicing.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Wow, for someone who didn't know how to handle a gun, not bad." Patrick said, amused.

"Yeah, well, I'm a fast learner." Evie said, shrugging slightly.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"You're gonna max out your card on ammo if you keep this up." Patrick chuckled.

 _BANG! BANG!_

"Does it look like I care?" Evie muttered, as she narrowed her eyes. She _had_ to hit the middle target.

...

Sam narrowed his eyes as he rounded the corner and headed into an alleyway. He'd been following the kid they'd met at the hotel, finding him to be rather suspicious, while Dean drove around the city, hoping to spot Evie somewhere. Sam paused in his tracks once he realised the alleyway was a dead end, and the kid had disappeared from view.

"There's no way you're a federal agent." The boy spoke up, appearing behind Sam. Sam turned round and raised an eyebrow at him. Was this kid a monster or a hunter? "Why are you looking for Evie?"

"It's none of your business." Sam said, taking a tentative step forward.

"Actually, I think it is." The boy said. "And if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me."

"I'm not gonna hurt her." Sam said, his face forming a confused frown.

"I don't believe you." The boy said. He reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Sam chuckled slightly. No, this kid was definitely _not_ a hunter.

"Look, kid, she's my sister, okay?" Sam said, raising his hands up.

"Cut the crap, man, I know everything about Evie, a _nd_ I've met her brother. You're definitely not him." The boy said, taking a few steps forward. Sam remained on the spot.

"You met Adam." Sam said. "I met Evie recently and my name's Sam. That other guy that was with me, he's Dean-"

"You perverts are like fifty!" The boy said, taking a swing at Sam.

"Hey!" Another boy came running into view as Sam easily dodged the attack. He noticed this other kid was also in the same school blazer. "Dude, dude!" The boy said, holding back the other. "Nate, dude, chill out!"

"This ass-"

"I know where she is, Nate, come on." The boy said, making Sam glare at him.

"Look, Nate, was it?" Sam said, hoping to find peace. "I promise you, I'm not trying to hurt her. Something happened to her grandma last night, and I'm trying to help." Sam said. Nate glared at him and the other boy continued to keep hold of him. Sam glanced down at his pocket when he heard his phone ring.

"Cops are saying she died." Nate said, coldly, as he pushed himself off the other boy. Sam nodded solemnly, before pulling his phone out. It was Dean. "Hey, man, got anything?"

"No." Dean grumbled through the phone. "Where you at? I'm heading back to you."

"Good." Sam nodded. "Cause I think I found someone that might know where she is." Sam said, glancing up at Nate and the other kid. The latter nodded in agreement, despite Nate's obvious death glare. "Got no clue where I am though." Sam said, chuckling slightly.

"Tell whoever it is to meet you back at The Plaza." Nate huffed, turning on his heels and already heading out of the alleyway.

"Plaza, Dean." Sam repeated.

"See you in five." Dean said before hanging up.

"So, uh, sorry about him. He's just... Worried..." The boy said and Sam nodded. "I'm Peter, by the way." Peter said, holding out a hand, which Sam shook.

"Sam."

...

Nate frowned as Dean pulled up in the Impala. Peter, however, grinned and waved, rather enthusiastically. Nate simply glared at him.

"What? Not every day you get to help the feds." Peter said.

"They're not feds, dumbass." Nate said, rolling his eyes, before he opened up the back door and slid inside. "You guys know we both have drivers on speed-dial, right?" Nate said, adjusting himself in the back, finding it rather uncomfortable for his long legs.

"Sam?" Dean said, rather annoyed, as Sam got in the car. "Why are we suddenly babysitters?"

"Peter..." Sam said, nodding towards the boy with dark, curly hair. "Thinks he knows where Evie is."

"No, no. I definitely know where she is. She's at my uncle's shooting range, just outside the city." Peter said. "Forty minute drive, tops."

"At this hour?" Nate chuckled as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Yeah, good luck with that." Dean mumbled incoherant words, but started the car up once again.

"So anyone gonna give me directions?" Dean said, irritably.

"Yeah, you're gonna take the fourth right." Peter said, leaning forward slightly.

"Evie?" Nate spoke.

...

Evie groaned in frustration when she ran out of bullets, _again_. This was beginning to get ridiculous. She couldn't hit the middle target, not even once. Patrick had managed it many times already, and was currently taking a break by some trees, just watching her vent out her anger on the target. It was completely ruined. Evie was ready to head up to buy more bullets, when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She suddenly remembered that Sam and Dean were heading up to the city, and were most likely going straight to the hotel. Pulling out her phone, she raised an eyebrow slightly when she saw 'Nate' instead of 'Sam' or 'Dean'.

"Hey..." Evie said, with a sigh.

"Evie?" Nate spoke. "Good to hear from you, kiddo." Evie rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Yeah, what's up _Nathaniel_?" Evie said, with a smirk, knowing all too well he _loathed_ being called that.

"So, uh, Pete and I were thinking of hanging out tonight. Maybe call Gwen and Max?" Nate said, making Evie narrow her eyes suspiciously. She could hear a strange rumbling noise in the background as he spoke... There was something familiar about that noise.

"Hey, uh, where are you?" Evie asked.

"Around. City's packed." Nate said.

"Uh huh..." Evie said, not understanding why he wasn't giving her a specific location, like he normally would've done. "God, you're not tracing my call are you?" Evie said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know?" Nate said innocently. "Do I need to trace your call?"

"No, you ass, I'm at Peter's uncle's shooting range." Evie said.

"Oh, well, that was easy." Nate chuckled. "Good, good. I'm on my way now as we speak."

"In what? A pick-up truck?" Evie snorted. She was certain that noise in the background was not from the usual town car.

"Actually, it's an Impala." Nate said, and Evie could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Imp- wow, I thought that wouldn't surprise me, but it did." Evie said, with a rather nervous laugh. "So, uh, yeah, I guess you've met my two newest big brothers."

"Well, I didn't believe they were your brothers until now, but yes." Nate said. "And I nearly stabbed one of them."

"You what?" Evie shrieked. "Nate, have you lost your freakin' mind?"

"What? I thought he was some psycho pervert. You can't blame me." Nate said.

"Sam or Dean?" Evie asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"I don't know, whichever one is giant and needs a haircut." Nate said, and Evie was certain she heard Dean laugh in the background, and Sam tell him to shut up.

"Please tell them I'm sorry I didn't wait at the hotel?" Evie said, with a frown.

"Will do, princess. Now, stay put, and try not to hurt yourself." Nate said.

"Right back at you, Remington." Evie smirked and then she hung up. She put her phone back in her pocket and walked over to Patrick, who leaned away from the tree as she approached. "My brother's are on their way." Evie smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing that's our cue to run and hide?" Patrick smirked.

"Uh, no." Evie laughed slightly. "I need to talk to them anyway, about all this..." Evie said, waving a hand about. "Whatever this is..."

"Talk?" Patrick said, chuckling slightly. "I don't think so, Evie." Patrick said, shaking his head.

"Come again?" Evie said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sam and Dean Winchester won't make it in time for you." Patrick said, and his eyes turned black.

...

Nate chuckled slightly as he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Next exit." Peter said, looking out the window.

"So, uh, how long have you guys known Evie?" Sam asked, attempting small talk.

"Two years?" Peter said, uncertain.

"My whole life." Nate snorted. "Her mom and mine go way back."

"How long ago did she pass away?" Dean asked, curiously.

"Just before Evie turned twelve." Nate said. "They said it was a heart attack, but my mom thinks differently."

"Why's that?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

"It's complicated." Nate said, rolling his eyes slightly. Neither he nor Peter noticed Sam and Dean exchange worried looks.

"Try us." Dean said, tentatively.

"It's just complicated." Nate said, looking up. Dean sighed quietly.

"Next left, then second right." Peter said.

"If it wasn't a heart attack, then what could it have been?" Sam asked.

"A werewolf." Peter said, teasingly.

"Shut up, asshole." Nate said, shoving Peter slightly.

"Werewolf?" Dean asked, glancing up at the rear-view mirror. "You believe in werewolves?"

"He's weird that way." Peter teased.

"I believe in many different things, things that don't normally concern other people." Nate said, simply.

"How you manage to get girls into your bed is beyond my imagination." Peter said, shaking his head.

"Aren't you like, fourteen or something?" Sam asked, turning to face the back.

"Sixteen, actually." Nate said, rolling his eyes. Sam nodded at this and turned back to face the front. He tried to ignore the smirk Dean was giving him.

"Fifteen for me, for another two weeks." Peter grinned. "Then it's my birthday bash!"

"Yeah, during the pink party. How fancy." Nate smirked.

"Pink party?" Dean asked, confused.

"It's an annual charity event. Evie's grandma was supposed to be the host..." Nate's voice trailed off.

"Crap, yeah!" Peter gasped. "You think Evie could take over?" Nate shrugged in response. They all fell into a rather uncomfortable silence, with the occasional clearing of the throat. Nate silently fidgeted with the cuff links of his blazer. He was beginning to feel worried... But thankfully luck had been on their side on the way out of the city, and they were nearing their destination - that, and Dean was a rather fast driver. "Oh, damn!" Peter said, jumping up from his slouched position. Dean glanced up at him through the rear-view mirror, slightly confused. "Turn right and you'll see the entrance right ahead."

...

Evie ran.

Evie ran faster than she'd ever run in her entire life. She suddenly felt thankful. Thankful for all those laps she'd been made to run during P.E. Thankful to her mother, who a _lways_ insisted that she'd take on at least one sport. Thankful that despite her short legs, she was rather agile and didn't tire easily. She knew, however, that she'd be even more thankful, to the point of praising the Lord, as soon as she managed to escape this demon.

Had he been a demon the entire time?

That was all she could think of - aside from being thankful.

"Come on, Evie, there's no need to run!" Patrick called out. "You know I'd never hurt you!"

"Piss off you freak!" Evie yelled, as she zig-zagged across the shooting rage, disappearing within the trees. Peter's uncle owned a massive land, and yet again, she felt thankful.

And then her luck ran out.

Her foot caught on a tree root, and she fell, face first, onto the ground. For a moment she thought about her white jeans - they were probably too ruined to even be salvaged. However, she soon realised there was a demon after her, and this was no time to be worrying about her clothes.

"Clumsy girl." Patrick said, grabbing hold of her arm and flipping her over before she could take off again. He dropped his body onto hers, pinning her to the ground. "Oh, Evie, Evie, Evie..." Patrick sighed, sniffing her hair. Evie struggled beneath him, trying to push his heavy body off of her. "Your precious Nana begged me to leave you alone." Patrick smirked, his face still buried in Evie's dark hair. "My boss had to speed up the process 'cause she wouldn't shut up about you." Patrick chuckled. "It's ironic, don't you think? Your mom... Your Nana... They all died in hopes of keeping you from your destiny, but you're walking right into it." Evie began pushing against his chest.

"Let. Go. Of-"

"Now, now." Patrick said, kneeling up and holding Evie's arms in a tight grip. "I haven't finished talking." Patrick smirked. "You wanna know why that angel hurt you?" Patrick said. "It wasn't real... But he had to break the barrier... The spell... Only an angel or a demon would be strong enough to break it." Patrick said. "Your mommy realised you were destined for something important when you were just a baby, so she chose to protect you." Patrick said, now forcing Evie up and off the ground. "Your Nana just wanted you away from demons... And the Winchester's." Evie managed to shove Patrick, and he stumbled slightly on the tree root, loosening his grip on Evie. However, before she could get far away enough, Patrick caught up and pushed her back to the ground. Evie groaned when she felt something sharp hit the back of her head. "But fate... Fate is a bitch, Evie." Patrick smirked. "And you were destined to meet Sam and Dean." Patrick struggled to keep Evie still and quiet, so he pulled her body up and slammed it back down again. Evie's vision blurred. "You're meant to save this world from creatures like me, Evie, but I'm not gonna let you do that." Patrick smirked. "I've let you meet Sam and Dean, 'cause that way it's more fun." Evie could no longer hear Patrick's words. She felt confused... Tired... Her head was spinning. "You wanna know your destiny, Evie?" Patrick whispered, pulling her up slightly, again. "You were meant to-"

"Evie!" Sam called out, desperately. Patrick's eyes widened and he groaned, angrily dropping Evie's weak body back to the ground. He spun round, ready to run ahead, when he felt a fist connecting to his face. Stumbling backward, he glanced up, furious.

"Dean Winchester." Patrick smirked. Dean swung, attempting to punch Patrick again, but Patrick grabbed his arm, taking a swing himself. He saw Sam running from the other side, trying to get to Evie, who remained still on the ground. Patrick ran, attempting to block Sam half way. He was a few feet away when he was tackled to the ground. Looking up, he saw a school badge. Groaning angrily again, Patrick attempted to push the random kid off him.

"Evie!" Sam said, quickly rushing over to her and shaking her shoulders slightly, hoping to get her to wake up. He nervously checked her pulse, but sighed relieved when he discovered she had one.

Nate kneed Patrick, violently, before getting off of him. Dean approached them, cautiously. Patrick chuckled as he picked himself off the ground. Nate kept an angry gaze on Patrick, as he reached into his blazer.

"Ooh... What have you got there Richie Rich?" Patrick taunted. Nate smirked at him in response and pulled out a knife. Dean's eyes widened. Patrick, however, tensed. "Why don't you put that down before you hurt yourself, kid?" Nate ignored his taunts and ran at him, knife in hand. Patrick turned, ready to take off himself, but he wasn't fast enough. In one swift movement, Nate launched himself at Patrick, landing the knife right in the center of his back. Patrick let out a shrill scream, and Dean stared as the bright orange light erupted from the demon, and then Patrick fell limp onto the ground.

"You..." Dean trailed off, still in shock.

"Yeah, I killed him." Nate said, breathing heavily.

"No, no..." Dean laughed, shaking his head. "You're a hunter?"

"No." Nate said, flatly, and walked past Dean and back toward Evie and Sam. Dean stared at him as he walked past.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked, nervously approaching everyone.

"We need to get her to a hospital, Dean. She's unresponsive." Sam said, worriedly. Dean nodded and began walking back toward them.

"That's a lot of blood..." Nate said, his eyes widening slightly.

"She hit her head." Sam said.

"Dude!" Peter called out. None of them had realised that Peter had walked toward Patrick's now dead body. "You killed the guy?"

"You saw nothing, Pete." Nate said.

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE, NATE!" Peter yelled, nervously. Nate rushed back up to him, and Peter began backing away, nervously. "Nate-"

"I said, you saw nothing." Nate said, through gritted teeth, as he grabbed Peter by the blazer. Peter nodded, scared for his life. "Let's go!" Nate said, walking away. "I know someone who can take a look at her."

"The kid's a hunter, Sammy." Dean whispered, as he crouched down to look over Evie himself. He placed a hand on Evie's forehead and frowned. "She's a bit warm."

"Yeah, I know." Sam sighed. "Wait... What do you mean hunter?" Sam asked, and before Dean could reply, they heard a soft whimper escape Evie's lips. "Evie?" Sam said, softly, running a hand through her hair. Evie winced as she tried to open her eyes.

"Hey, kid, how you feelin'?" Dean asked. Evie, however, didn't reply, and her eyes closed once again. "Alright, Sammy, let's get her to the car."

...

There was a lot of rushing, Evie thought, and a lot of voices, each one more concerned than the other. Some were harsh, some were soft... There was someone panicking, though, she was certain of it. She tried to open her eyes slightly, only to flinch at the brightness. She wasn't comfortable like that.

"Hey, hey, don't move, okay?" Sam said. Evie now realised she was in the car. Sam was in the back, her head was on his lap, and her feet were on Peter... Peter?

"W-why..." Evie tried to speak - and move... She wanted to sit up or something. "Pete..."

"Evie, please, stop moving until someone's looked at you?" Sam spoke softly, placing a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up, Dean." There was a soft rustling sound, and then she felt something on her forehead.

"I highly doubt that's gonna help." Nate said, rolling his eyes at the water bottle Sam held on Evie's forehead.

"Yeah, well, better than nothin'." Dean said. "So who's this person that we're taking her to?"

"My brother." Nate said. "He's a doctor... And a hunter."

"I knew you weren't some normal rich kid." Dean smirked, glancing over at Nate.

"I don't hunt." Nate said, rolling his eyes. "Not anymore. I used to as a kid, but my mom grew tired of it and wanted me to have a normal life. She divorced my dad, married some old rich guy and we all moved to Manhattan."

"Thought you said you've known Evie your whole life?" Dean asked, confused.

"I have." Nate said, with a frown. "My mom saved Evie's mom's life once, and they became friends."

"Was Evie's mom a hunter too?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly." Nate said, shaking his head. "She was kind of like what I am now... Just aware of what's out there." Dean nodded at this. "She... Uh... She sold her soul." Nate said, quietly. "Edith found out and tried to make a deal of her own, but it didn't really work out, so she chose to protect Evie from... Well, I don't know what from... But her deal was crap. She got like three years or something." Sam glanced up at this, but didn't say anything. He focused his attention back on Evie, who'd passed out again. "I don't think she knows." Nate said.

"Well, she's gonna find out." Dean muttered.

"Yeah..." Nate nodded. "Hey, uh, what's gonna happen now? Are you two gonna take care of her?" Nate asked, his eyes widening slightly. Dean glanced at him slightly, with eyebrows furrowed. This kid definitely looked out for his sister. "I mean, she's gonna need like a legal guardian, or something, right?"

"Sam and I can't stay in Man-"

"But you can take her with you." Nate said.

"Dude, she's got school." Peter spoke up, harshly.

"She wasn't planning on going back." Nate said, rolling his eyes. "Homeschooling is an option, you know?" Nate said, turning to face Peter. "And if anyone can pull it off, it's her."

"We'll figure it out." Sam said, hoping to end the conversation.

...

Jack Remington had been exactly how Dean had pictured him. Tall and rich-looking. He'd also imagined him being extremely arrogant, and almost intolerable, kind of like Nate had been at the start, but Jack had turned out to be quite the opposite. He hadn't asked questions, and Dean liked this. Jack was quite similar to Nate, physically, only his hair was shorter and his blue eyes were much darker.

"That little bump is gonna give you one heck of a headache later." Jack said, with a smile. Evie smiled back weakly. "Nate, go fetch an ice pack, would you?" Nate jumped off the stool and strolled out of the room.

"So, uh, Nate tells us you're a hunter?" Sam said, uneasily. Peter glanced between them, confused.

"Never really liked that term." Jack laughed, as he took Evie's temperature. "Makes us sound... Vicious?"

"And we're not?" Dean mocked.

"I guess that depends on the hunter." Jack shrugged. Jack took the thermometer out of Evie's ear and showed it to Sam and Dean. "See? Not that bad." He then pulled out a little torch from one of his drawers. "Alright, Evie, look up for me?"

"Here." Nate said, tossing it on the table beside Jack. He took one look at Evie and sighed. "Thought I told you not to get hurt."

"Shut up." Evie said, rolling her eyes.

"Is anyone gonna explain any of this?" Peter asked, exasperatedly.

"What's there to explain? Monsters are real. Deal with it." Nate said, irritably.

"You just killed a guy!" Peter said, flinging his arms around. Jack now looked up, curiously.

"He was a demon." Dean said, mostly to Jack, who simply nodded and went back to examining Evie.

"You're all insane." Peter said, grabbing his phone and heading out the door.

"You breathe one word of this, Pete-"

"What are you gonna do about it, Remington?" Peter said, walking back. Nate raised an eyebrow at him.

"I will kick your ass if you don't get out of my face." Nate said, and suddenly it kicked off. Peter had shoved Nate back, and Nate wouldn't take it, so he went to punch Peter.

"Hey!" Jack said, walking up to the two, who were grabbing at each other's blazers. "HEY!" Jack successfully managed to separate them now, mainly holding his younger brother back. "Cut the crap. Both of you." They glared at each other for a few seconds, before Peter took off.

"Nate..." Evie sighed.

"He was being a dick." Nate said, simply.

"He's your best friend." Evie said, glaring at him. Nate glared back in response, but it was useless. Evie wasn't letting off. With a frustrated groan, Nate walked out of the room again, and Evie grinned.

"Well..." Dean said, slightly amused. "Rich kids know how to fight." Evie and Jack looked up at him confused, and Dean held his hands up in defeat.

"I'm gonna go find us something to eat." Sam said, shaking his head.

"I've got a menu book in the kitchen, just look up something and ask for delivery." Jack said as he went through his drawers.

"I want pie." Dean grinned, following Sam out of the room. Evie rolled her eyes at this, but Jack chuckled.

"Wouldn't mind some pie myself." Jack said, and Dean grinned in response, before he left.

"Awesome. You're now his new best friend." Evie said. Jack chuckled. "Ow..."

"Sorry, sorry." Jack said. He moved away from Evie's head and went to check for any broken bones. "Rule number one when meeting new people: always test them." Jack said.

"Like, with holy water, and stuff?" Evie asked. Jack nodded but Evie frowned. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"You tell me?" Jack said, pressing down on Evie's wrist and making her flinch. "It's not broken, but I'm gonna wrap it up."

"So you've always been a hunter and never told me?" Evie asked.

"Yup." Jack nodded. "Taught Nate everything I know." He added proudly, as he began wrapping up Evie's wrist. "Well, nearly everything. Kid's still really bad with stitches."

"Is there any chance I can save Nana?" Evie asked, meekly. Jack stopped his actions and stared at her, with a very serious look on his face, which almost made Evie flinch.

"Listen, Evie, and you listen good." Jack began. "Edith chose to go out that way, once a deal is made there's no walking away from it. It was inevitable. I get that it sounds harsh, but sometimes people do crazy and stupid things to save others."

"Yeah, but-"

"And if you go poking your nose into demon deals, you'll end up with same fate as her and your mom-"

"Jack." Nate hissed, freezing by the door. "Seriously?"

"My... My mom?" Evie asked, confused. "No... She... My mom?" She could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, crap." Jack groaned.

"Nice one." Nate said, shaking his head. Nate walked into the room and grabbed hold of Evie's hand "Evie, come on, let's go get some fresh-"

"You knew?" Evie said, pulling away from Nate.

"Evie-"

"And you didn't think about telling me?" Evie said, pushing Nate back. "Not even once?" Evie pushed him again. She stopped and waited for him to say something, but he didn't meet her eyes. Evie groaned and stormed out.

"You told me you were gonna tell her." Jack said, apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Nate mumbled.

...

Evie looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her, but looked down again almost instantly. When Dena finally stopped in front of her, with an eyebrow raised, she sighed.

"I took my shoes off, so I wouldn't scratch your precious baby." Evie said, rolling her eyes slightly. Dean smiled, and sat down next to her on the hood of the Impala.

"Saved you some pie." Dean said, holding out the pie box.

"I'm not really that hungry." Evie said, shrugging slightly. Dean nodded, but placed the box aside.

"So... I'm not gonna beat around the bush here." Dean said, fidgeting with his jeans. "But, uh, you're gonna have to decide what you wanna do. You can stay with us, or stay here... I'm sure Nate's family won't mind watching over you-"

"I'd rather not look at Nate's face for a while." Evie mumbled.

"Look, if I were him, I wouldn't have told you either." Dean said. Evie rolled her eyes at this. "If he had, your life would've changed much sooner. And I doubt your mom wanted you to find out anyway. He was looking out for you."

"Still not fair." Evie said, wiping away a stray tear.

"Come on..." Dean sighed and wrapped an arm around Evie's shoulder, pulling her closer. "So what's it gonna be?" He asked looking down, and Evie looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"Will you teach me how to drive?" Evie asked, hopefully.

"Really? That's your bargain?" Dean chuckled slightly. "I... Uh... Well..."

"I have my _own_ car." Evie added, rolling her eyes. Dean looked down at her again, this time amused.

"Okay, princess, I'll teach you how to drive, how to get rid of demons, ghosts, werewolves, the whole lot." Dean smiled.

"And you'll accept my financial help without complaints?" Evie said, hopefully.

"Yeah, don't push it." Dean said, ruffling her hair.

"Ow..." Evie complained and Dean chuckled.

"Aw, cute." Sam said, approaching them. "So, we got ourselves an extra head, or what?"

"Yeah, I think so." Evie smiled. "But you're gonna have to drive my car."

"You have a car?" Sam asked, amused.

"Late birthday present." Evie grinned.

"But you're fifteen." Sam said, laughing slightly. Evie shrugged.

"I say we hit the road then." Dean said, patting Evie's shoulder.

"Back to Bobby's?" Evie asked. Sam and Dean both nodded. "Mm'kay... Gonna need to get my stuff. And I want to shower first."

"Yes, princess, anything you want." Dean said, teasingly. He kissed her forehead before unwrapping his arm from her and jumping off.

* * *

 _\- fin -_

 _of chapter five! :)_


	6. Chapter Six

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for being patient with me and this story. This chapter was meant to be a filler one, and seeing as it doesn't actually follow an episode, I found it a bit harder to write! Had a really weird writer's block, and a friend of mine has been BEGGING me to write her this Twilight story, so I got that started, and it sort of got me back into writing, and I managed to do the filler chapter, finally. Sorry it took so long though!_

 _ **RebornRose1992** \- thank you for your support! _

_**Guest** \- thank you so much! It's strongly appreciated! _

_**EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester** \- Oh I loved the "princess" bit as well :x everytime I read it back, I could hear Jensen's voice in my head. They're going to become really close siblings. :) _

_**Guest (oh, another hahah)** \- thank you thank you! _

_~ so, this has a bit of a time skip, as I'm sure you'll notice... (I do enjoy them sometimes!) but it was cause it's a filler and all... hope you like!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Dean stood outside Bobby's house, leaning against the hood of the Impala, with a beer in one hand, and a bright pink card in the other. It was an invitation to a Pink Party event in New York - and he was required to dress formally, preferably a tux. He grunted as he read 'formal wear required' and took a sip of his beer. He and Sam have gotten to know their newest family addition, and Dean had no doubt that he would sell his soul for her - either that, or attend a Pink Party event in New York.

"So you're considering it?" Sam said, walking out of Bobby's house, also holding onto a beer, but with a smirk on his face. "Tux or suit with a pink shirt?"

"Tux." Dean muttered, and rolled his eyes. He rather carelessly folded the invitation and put it into his front jeans pocket.

"You know, it's her last weekend in New York before she moves in with us." Sam said, and Dean nodded as he took another sip of his beer. "Can't believe I'm actually gonna be responsible for someone."

"I'm not that worried." Dean shrugged.

"Jack said we can stay at the Remington house, so we don't have to worry about finding a motel." Sam said, taking a sip of his beer, which Dean copied.

"Oh, what a shame, I was hoping to stay at the Plaza." Dean said, sarcastically.

"Come on, Dean." Sam said, giving Dean the look which made Dean give in to anything Sam said - even the bad ideas Sam sometimes came up with. "The kid's been really good at learning this stuff, she's been a good help too, and she hasn't asked anything in return - well, apart from attending the Pink Party - and-"

"Fine." Dean growled. Sam smiled and headed back into Bobby's home. "Stupid puppy-dog eyes." Dean muttered.

...

Evie strolled around the entire first floor of the Remington House, which was looking better and better by the hour. She smiled, feeling extremely proud of her ability to jump in and organise an event this big - although, she couldn't deny that her friends had been a big help on that front. Evie's temporary anger towards Nate subsided the moment he offered up his house to host the event.

"Not bad, Dawson." Nate said, walking in, carrying his tuxedo in a transparent bag.

"Think of the devil, and he shall appear." Evie said, turning to face him.

"Don't you mean 'speak of the devil'?" Nate asked, raising an eyebrow, but Evie rolled her eyes.

"Good choice." Evie said, now walking towards him, eyeing the tuxedo.

"Well, you did pick it out." Nate smirked.

"And I'm assuming everything's set with the caterer?" Evie asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Got it done first thing." Nate said, with a slight nod.

"Good." Evie smiled, and walked off. She stopped to greet Peter by the door, before heading elsewhere.

"You're such a suck up." Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." Nate replied.

"You are." Peter smirked. "And she's not even mad at you anymore." Nate rolled his eyes this time, and exited the room.

"Master Nathaniel, sir?" Albert, the Remington's usual head butler, called. Nate paused in his tracks and turned to face Albert with an eyebrow raised. "A Sam and Dean Winchester have arrived, sir?"

"Joy." Nate sighed. "Yeah, uh, they're Evie's older brothers." Nate said, and Albert nodded, and he left to collect the Winchesters. Nate waited, seemingly politely, so the two wouldn't feel entirely lost.

"Hey." Sam said, with a small wave, as they walked in. Dean seemed to stare around the house, curiously.

"Dude, you've been here before, remember?" Nate said, rolling his eyes, and Sam elbowed Dean.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure there was a lot less pink." Dean said, rubbing his arm. "So where's the kid?" Dean asked, clasping his hands together. Nate rolled his eyes at him, again, before turning to walk off. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, before following.

"Winchesters!" Jack Remington called out, from the top of the stairs, as Sam and Dean followed Nate. "Good to see you're safe and well. Evie's filled me in on your last couple of cases." Jack made his way down the stairs and properly greeted the brothers.

"Yeah... Definitely glad to be back in my own body, that's for sure." Sam said.

"It happens to the best of us." Jack shrugged. "So, you two got your suits for tonight?"

"Tux, you mean?" Nate said, raising an eyebrow. "Unless you want a tiny brunette threatening to kill you with her Miu Miu's."

"Miu Miu?" Dean asked confused.

"It's a shoe brand." Sam said, with a wave of his hand.

"And you know this, how?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed, and a teasing tone to his voice which made Sam roll his eyes.

"Hey!" Evie squealed, excitedly, as she rushed down the hall to greet them. "It's so good to see you guys!" She said, immediately pulling Sam into a hug, who returned it, gratefully. She paused before hugging Dean, and gave him a pat on the shoulder instead. She'd learnt, rather quickly, that Dean definitely wasn't one to hug in front of others. "Tonight is going to be amazing!" Evie grinned. "Everything's set up. The food is delicious. We've got an amazing DJ-"

"So perhaps you should start getting ready?" Jack suggested. "Guests should start arriving in a couple of hours..."

"Crap!" Evie gasped, glancing down at her watch. "Okay! I'll see you all just before the party!" Evie said, eagerly, and turned to head back to her room. "Oh! If Gwen gets here, send her up!"

"Will do." Jack called out.

"Well, she's excited." Sam chuckled.

"So, uh, what happens at these parties?" Dean asked, rather worriedly.

"People come, eat, have a good time, donate to charity, and then they leave." Jack stated. "And some of us keep a look out for crashers."

"Peter's mom was taking care of the security side of things, though." Nate said, knowingly. "She'd probably have a heart attack if something happened to her precious son." Nate added, smirking.

"What about supernatural stuff?" Dean asked.

"That's why we're here, isn't it?" Jack grinned.

...

Sam and Dean were sat with Peter and Jack in one of the front rooms when Evie's friends Gwen and Max arrived. Gwen, a girl pretty much as small as Evie, with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes, had eyed Sam and Dean with a slight look of disgust, which didn't go unnoticed by Dean. Her boyfriend, Max, was tall, thin, with dark skin and a shaved head. He gave the brothers an awkward wave, before taking a seat next to Peter.

"That's Sam." Peter said, pointing at Sam, who gave a short wave. "And that's Dean." Peter added, and Dean gave the two guests a small smile. "They're Evie's brothers."

"She's got _more_ brothers?" Gwen said, incredulously. "More of her dad's kids, I'm guessing?" She added, with an eye roll. "I swear that guy is a good for nothing-"

"Gwen." Max said, quickly, after noticing the look in Dean's eyes.

"So where's the pocket rocket?" Gwen asked, with a slight sigh. "I am dying to see her dress over here."

"Upstairs, fourth door to the right." Jack instructed. Gwen smiled and walked out of the room.

"Thank God." Max sighed. "She's been going on about that damn dress the entire drive here." Max added. He looked over at Sam and Dean, feeling rather awkward. "So, uh, Evie's brothers huh?"

"They're weird, but kinda cool." Peter said, nodding, and Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "What?" Peter asked, innocently.

...

Gwen squealed, extremely loudly, when Evie finally put on her dress for the party. "Best. Purchase. Ever."

"Nana picked it out." Evie said, with a small smile on a face as she looked at her reflection. "Valentino." Evie said, twirling round and smirking at Gwen.

"Your Nana did always have good taste." Gwen smiled, sympathetically. "But, I swear, you better have shoes that go with those."

"Of course I do!" Evie grinned, excitedly. "This really is a good dress, isn't it?" Evie said, as she turned back to face the mirror.

"I don't think 'good' is the word you're looking for, babe." Gwen said, raising an eyebrow. "But in other news... How are things with Nathaniel?"

"Same as always." Evie said, rolling her eyes.

"He so wants you." Gwen smirked.

"Gwen-"

"And I suggest you get on the Remington wagon soon, before some dumb blonde shows up and steals him away." Gwen said. "And I can say that, 'cause I'm a blonde." Gwen added, making Evie stare at her, amused. "What?"

"Nothing." Evie chuckled, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm not sticking around New York anymore, remember?"

"Oh yeah... You've got brothers now." Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Evie, would you really want to get rid of the great Manhattan for a tatty, old car?" Gwen said, raising an eyebrow. "I saw that thing when Max was parking. It was hard to miss."

"I suggest you don't let Dean hear that." Evie warned.

"I get it, they're sorta hot, I mean, if you like that hillbilly, rugged look-"

"Gwen, gross!" Evie whined. "They're my brothers!"

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to make sense of this madness." Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "You, my dearest Evelyn, are a Manhattan baby. Do you really think you'll last more than a month away from this place?"

"Gwen-"

"I mean you left the first time... Then you came back... Then you left again... And now you're back, again. I mean, make up your mind, girl, 'cause I can't keep up." Gwen said and Evie simply sighed.

...

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Two people had already mistaken him for being some 'Oliver Carlisle', but he had been quick to dismiss them. He and Sam stood quietly, and kept mostly to themselves, as they watched the people around them interact endlessly. He silently wondered how Evie did it. "I'll give her an hour before she's complaining about them heels." Dean whispered to Sam, and chuckled. He accepted yet another glass of champagne that was handed to him, with a wide grin.

"Never pictured you as the champagne type." Sam said, raising his eyebrow.

"It's free. Can't complain." Dean shrugged.

"Wow..." Gwen said, approaching the two. "Now that's definitely the kind of thing I imagined you saying."

"Gwen, right?" Sam said, trying to sound polite.

"Why are you two here?" Gwen asked, frowning slightly.

"We got invited." Dean said, giving her a very sarcastic smile.

"But you don't belong here." Gwen said. "And Evie doesn't belong with you."

"I think we'll let Evie decide that." Dean said.

"Look here, _Sam and Dean_ , Evie and I have been friends since forever, and I'm not about to let you guys take her away from me. So if I were you, I'd watch my back." Gwen said, threateningly, and she walked off.

"She's so nice." Dean said, sarcastically, and Sam laughed.

...

Jack was listening attentively to a wild tale by one of his step-father's friends, a war veteran, when there was a sudden, loud and shrill scream. Jack turned to find the source almost immediately, and took notice of the crowd that was forming by the garden doors. "SOMEONE CALL 911!" Jack heard Ella, Peter's older and extremely annoying cousin, scream out. Jack pushed passed the small crowd and eventually saw Peter lying stone cold on the patio.

"Give him some space!" Sam called out, as he too pushed through the crowd. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Jack said, searching for a pulse. "He's breathing... Just passed out?"

...

Evie and Gwen were conversing with Yale alumni when Nate came rushing into the room, desperately looking for something. He locked eyes with Evie and rushed toward her, and Evie had his full attention instantly.

"We're going to have to end this early." Nate whispered, hoping not to draw unwanted attention - however, Gwen seemed to watch them with a smirk on her face.

"End this? Why?" Evie said, a little louder than she intended to - which she realised, when Nate shushed her. "What's going on?"

"Peter passed out. Said he thought he saw a ghost or something. Dean's gone to check upstairs, Jack's in the basement, and Sam's in the garden." Nate said, as fast as he could. "You and I need to get everyone out as fast as possible."

"But what about the event?" Evie asked, her eyes widening. "This could ruin-"

"Evie, the safety of these people is more important, right?" Nate said, raising an eyebrow. "Family emergency is what we're going for, okay?"

"Mine or yours?" Evie asked, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance slightly.

"Mine." Nate said, and then he turned to head to another room. Evie groaned, frustrated.

...

"I already told you I'm not leaving!" Gwen shrieked. "Besides, it's like ten!"

"Yeah, and party's over." Nate said, rolling his eyes.

"Checked everywhere upstairs, found nothing." Dean said, irritably.

"Had the same result in the attic." Jack sighed. "Sam's still outside though."

"Checked for what?" Gwen asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Dude, help me out here?" Nate said, turning to face Max, annoyed. Max sighed, and got up off the armchair and put his arm around Gwen.

"If it's serious we can help, you know that, right?" Max said, and Nate nodded irritably. "But fine... C'mon babe, let's get outta here."

"I'm not leaving until we get a decent explanation as to why this party's now cancelled." Gwen said, narrowing her eyes. "Don't you get what this will do to your reputation, Remington? This was a charity event!"

"Yeah, I know, Gwen." Nate said, pushing her out the door.

"I am not leaving!" Gwen squealed.

"Nothing out there either." Sam said, walking back into the room.

"Maybe it's gone?" Evie asked, as she followed Sam into the room. "I thought you were getting rid of them?" Evie added, nodding towards Gwen and Max.

"Hey, was this always here?" Dean asked, walking towards the fireplace and picking up a dark blue vase. Jack walked over to him and eyed the vase curiously.

"No..." Jack said, slightly confused.

"And thank God too, that's one ugly thing." Gwen said, scrunching up her nose.

"Gwen... It's really best if you and Max go." Evie said, frowning slightly.

"Now even I'm curious." Max said, walking back into the house, and before Evie could protest, the door slammed shut behind him. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, while everyone else in the room jumped.

"Well, whatever it is, it wants us in here." Sam said.

"Okay... This is so not funny anymore." Gwen said, nervously.

"I suggest we keep Max and Gwen safe. Sam, Dean, you two good to keep lookout by the stairs?" Jack asked, and the two nodded, heading out of the room. "Nate..." Jack threw a gun toward Nate, which he caught effortlessly.

"WOAH!" Gwen shrieked.

"WHY THE HELL-" Max began, but Nate cut him off.

"If you two seriously don't shut up, I will push you out through the window." Nate said, annoyed. "Long story short - my brother, and Evie's brothers hunt monsters. Deal with it."

"You're so subtle at explaining things." Evie smirked.

...

Dean walked around the large hallway while Sam remained halfway up the stairs. They had been this way for the past half hour and still no sign of a possible ghost. Dean groaned irritably. "We should try searching for something else. A demon maybe?"

"It's Jack's turf, Dean, just let him call the shots." Sam said, with a slight shrug, and Dean muttered a few words under his breath.

"Dead end over here too?" Jack asked, appearing in the hallway.

"Completely." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, maybe it's not a ghost?" Jack suggested.

Then, suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound from one of the rooms upstairs. Nate suddenly opened the door of the room they were in and poked his head out. "You hear that?" He asked, eyebrows creased.

"Yeah, we'll go check it out." Jack assured.

"Do I really have to stay here and babysit?" Evie asked, poking her head out the doorway also.

"Yes." Sam and Dean replied simultaneously, making Evie frown and head back into the room.

"Here." Jack said, handing Nate another gun and a silver knife. "It might not be a ghost, so don't rely on salt bullets."

"Thanks." Nate said, rolling his eyes. "Now Evie and Gwen can fight over who gets which weapon."

Sam and Dean cautiously walked across the upstairs hallway, trying to pinpoint where the sound could've originated from. They swiftly opened all the doors they encountered, until they finally reached the end of the hallway - and no trace of a ghost was seen.

"I've scanned the entire basement again." Jack said, as they met up again in the kitchen. "Nothing."

"You sure that kid saw anything at all?" Dean asked, irritably.

"He wouldn't lie about it, would he?" Sam said, rather uncertain.

"No... I don't think so... Not after what happened with that Patrick person." Jack said, frowning slightly.

"So we're sitting ducks?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Jack sighed - and then suddenly, the power went out.

...

"Jack?" Nate called out, and Sam appeared with two torches in hand, handing one to Nate.

"Dean's gone to check what caused it." Sam said, with a sigh.

"The door's still jammed shut. Won't budge." Max said.

"Yeah, tried it earlier too." Sam nodded. "We've got no clue what this is."

"Wires cut." Dean said, meeting them in the hallway.

"Like, cut, cut?" Nate asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why would a ghost, or demon, or whatever, bother with that?"

"They wouldn't." Sam frowned.

Suddenly, a loud siren sound started blasting outside. "WHAT THE HECK?" Gwen shrieked, as she followed Evie out of the room to meet the others in the hallway.

"WE NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT!" Sam shouted at Dean, but it was impossible to hear him over the siren.

"WHAT?" Dean shouted back, clearly confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Jack shouted, running in, and accidently crashing into Max. Then, before could anyone could yell again, the siren stopped.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Remington?" Gwen said, furiously.

"Oh, yeah, cause I've got time to be this creative and watch over your ass." Nate said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the front door unlocked itself and opened. Standing outside was a dark figure, soaked from head to toe, with wild, long, dark hair that reached down to its waist and covered its face. It looked like it came from a horror film. It began moving, creepily, into the house. Gwen screamed, terrified, and grabbed onto the nearest person - which happened to be Dean, and Dean simply rolled his eyes. Evie stood firmly, and aimed her salt-gun at the creature.

"Move and I'll shoot!" Evie spat. Sam, Dean, Nate and Jack also had their guns up. The creature took one step, and Evie got ready to fire.

"WOULD SOMEONE JUST SHOOT IT ALREADY?" Gwen cried, desperately.

Then, without warning, the creature dropped to the floor, and a strange sound was coming from it - the sound of... Laughter?

"What the-" Jack began, dropping his gun immediately. Evie stared at it, with the gun still aimed at it, confused.

"You should've seen the look on your faces!" It cried, as it removed the large wig from its face and revealed itself to be Peter. "BEST! PRANK! EVER!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Evie screamed, but was held back by Jack before she could attach her hands to Peter's neck.

"God, Peter, you're such a loser!" Gwen said, irritably.

...

Evie finished packing the last of her things and finally closed her suitcase. It was hard to go back to her Nana's place, but it had to be done - and it was best that it was done by her, as only she knew what she wanted to take with her.

"The place officially goes on the market on Monday." Nate said, stopping by the door of Evie's old bedroom. Evie nodded at this. "You sure?" Evie turned to face him now. "You sure you wanna leave Manhattan?"

"Yeah..." Evie said, with a sigh. "I need a change... Especially after losing Nana..." Nate nodded. "I don't know... I might come back, I guess? But for now? I think I just need to get away for a bit."

"Fair enough." Nate said.

"Although, I must admit I'm a little bit hurt that you're not gonna protest." Evie said, walking toward Nate, with a mischievous smirk.

"You're just dying to hear how much I want you to stay." Nate smirked back. He took a few steps forward, meeting her halfway, and placed a hand on her chin, tilting her head up. "But you know how I feel on that front." Nate leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "And besides, maybe with you in another state, we won't have to hide our relationship?"

"Yeah, cause your mom wouldn't find that the least bit suspicious." Evie said, rolling her eyes, and Nate laughed. "You need to laugh more. I like it when you laugh."

"It's saved for special occasions only." Nate said, teasingly. "C'mon on then..." Nate said, with a sigh. "Before I change my mind and kidnap you, or something."

"Sounds interesting." Evie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me, Dawson." Nate warned.

...

"All set to go?" Dean called out, as Nate helped Evie carry her things. He mentally groaned as he saw the three suitcases.

"I'll send over the rest." Nate said, as he put one of the suitcases in the car.

"You've got more stuff?" Dean asked, incredulously, and Sam sent him a glare.

"Yeah, hope that's okay..." Evie said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's fine. Dean's just being dramatic." Sam smiled.

"Am not." Dean muttered. "Just gonna get a bit cramped up over at Bobby's that's all."

"Need me to take some?" Nate asked.

"No... It'll be fine." Evie smiled, and closed the boot of the Impala. "See you around, Remington." Evie said, with a sigh. "And try not to hurt yourself?" She added, with a smirk - which Nate returned.

Nate took a step back onto the pavement and watched as the three got into the Impala. He waved as Dean drove off, and he remained on the spot until the car was no longer in sight. With a small frown forming on his face, Nate stepped back onto the road. "TAXI!"

* * *

 _\- fin - for now at least!_

 _next chapter will be based around an episode, so I'm hoping I'll find it easier to write! Hope you liked the filler still though :) :)_

 _and nate and evie? What will happen? x_


End file.
